


"V"

by EvilAdmin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A vampire apocalyptic A/B/O AU, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Dubious consent/rape due to omega heat, M/M, Minor Character Death, Omega Will, Plot builds slowly, Vampire Virus, Vampires, Violence, no knotting, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin
Summary: A vampire apocalyptic A/B/O story.  The story begins at s02 e01 at the point where Will is locked up in the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane and Hannibal visits him for the first time, and it's all AU from there.





	1. Chapter 1

Will Graham rubbed his shoulder while pacing the small confines of his cell at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.  He had been moved here just two days prior after being discharged from the medical facility where he had spent most of the last three weeks in a drug induced coma being treated for encephalitis and quickly weaned off his heat suppressants, which the doctor later had told him had added to the severity of his condition because of his long-term use.  Oh, and let’s not forget the gunshot wound to his shoulder where Jack had shot him, which was currently aching. 

It had been the worst three weeks of his life.  Taking him off his suppressants had brought on a heat, and as his heat consumed him, even though he had been in a coma he remembered having vivid, terrifying nightmares where his body was engulfed in flames and burned until there was nothing left but a black shell of himself.  Then antlers had grown from the head of his charred remains and he had had the strangest feeling that he wasn’t human any longer but had been reborn into something other. 

Because of his heat he had been kept in a private room in an isolated section of the hospital, and Jack had posted beta FBI agents on his door 24/7 in order to keep not only the alphas away, but also reporters like Freddie Lounds who kept trying to bribe the guards and sneak into his room. 

Will had heard from Jack that Hannibal Lecter had tried to visit him a week into his hospital stay and had gotten quite a shock when he caught the scent of Will in full omega heat.  Since Hannibal was Will’s therapist, even if it was unofficially, Jack had assumed that Will had told Hannibal he was an omega, so Jack was quite surprised when Hannibal had caught a whiff of Will’s sweet, heat fevered scent while speaking with Jack outside of his room and had been unprepared for it.  Hannibal had felt himself going into full out alpha rut and had quickly left the building before embarrassing himself.  Will had felt a sense of satisfaction at finding that out.  _Hannibal thought he knew everything about me,_ Will mused.  _Well surprise, Hannibal, you don’t know me as well as you thought._    

Will heard the door to his wing being unlocked and opened and the sound of footsteps heading in his direction.  He sighed.  He knew those footsteps.  He had asked to see Dr. Lecter knowing that a confrontation was inevitable, if not necessary.  He went and sat down on his cot and took a deep breath to try and control the surge of anger and hurt that went through him at Hannibal’s betrayal.  And just because he was the one behind bars did not mean that he was going to let Dr. Lecter take control of this particular situation.  

“Hello, Will.” 

“Dr. Lecter,” Will said, staying seated on his cot and staring at his knees as he tried to decide how best to proceed.

“Lost in thought?”

“Not lost.  Not anymore,” Will said looking up at him.  “I used to hear my thoughts inside my skull with the same tone, timbre and accent, as if the words were coming out of my mouth.”

“And now?”

“Now …” Will said standing up and moving closer to the bars, tilting his head slightly to the side as if studying Hannibal, “… now my inner voice sounds like you.  I can't get you out of my head,” he said in a soft voice.   He knew the effect tilting his head and showing his throat to an alpha would have.  He saw Hannibal stiffen slightly before straightening his already immaculate suit jacket in an attempt to mask it.  Will was currently off his suppressants and knew he still had a slight lingering residual heat scent as his hormones were taking longer than normal to regulate after far too many years on suppressants, and by god he was going to use that for a little payback right now.   

Will saw Hannibal swallow before saying, “Friendship can sometimes involve a breach of individual separateness,” and Will couldn’t help but notice his voice sounded a bit strained, and he smiled. 

“You're not my friend, Dr. Lecter” Will said evenly, taking a step back and dropping all pretense.  “The, light from friendship won't reach us for a million years.  That's how far away from friendship we are.”

“I imagine it's easier to believe I am responsible for those murders than it is to accept that you are.” 

“Sure is.  Oh, wait, maybe it is true, that an _omega_ acted against their very nature and went on a killing spree.” 

“Although it is rare, there have been documented cases.  Remember, your inner voice can provide a method of taking control of your behavior, accepting responsibility for what you've done.  Giving your thoughts words encourages clarity.”

“Oh, I have clarity now, Dr. Lecter.  About you.”

Hannibal looked down at the ground for a few seconds.  When he looked back up he asked:  “During all our sessions together, why did you never tell me you’re an omega, Will?” 

“Would it have changed the way you conducted my _therapy_ , Dr. Lecter?”  

Hannibal smiled briefly as he remembered the one time in his office when he was standing behind Will and thought he had caught a whiff of an omega scent, but then quickly dismissed the idea thinking it was simply the fevered sweet smell of the encephalitis he detected mixed in with the pungent smell of Will’s cheap cologne.  It was the one time he hadn’t trusted his nose.  Will just didn’t fit the stereotypical omega profile.  “As your therapist it would have been nice if you had entrusted me with that information.  You weren’t always forthcoming, so your therapy proved difficult at times.   Our conversations were only ever about you opening your eyes to the truth of who you are, but it seems that I never really had the whole picture because you were hiding a very important aspect of yourself from me.” 

“And who am I, Dr. Lecter?  I’ll tell you who I am.  I am an omega and a member of the FBI, and I know in my heart that I would never hurt Abigail,” he said while trying to block the pain he felt whenever he thought of her.  “You’d like the world to think I’m a killer, but what you did to me is in my head and I will find it.  I'm going to remember, Dr. Lecter, and when I do, there will be a reckoning, I promise you.”

“I have huge faith in you, Will.  I always have.” 

Will nodded.  Hannibal would never admit to anything in a place where there might be ears listening.  He was too damn smart for that.  But Will had one more card to play.  “Oh, and Hannibal?” Will said speaking in a soft voice and intentionally using the alpha’s first name while coming all the way forward to the bars and grabbing hold of them.  He put his head back just enough so he could look up at Hannibal through his lashes and arched his back just a fraction so his hips tilted forward slightly.   The movements were subtle enough that if Hannibal had been a beta they would have gone unnoticed.  But Hannibal was not a beta.     

“Yes, Will?” Hannibal said, and Will saw the pulse in his neck jump, and his hands were now loosely fisted.   

“Don’t ever visit me here again.  You are obviously a lousy therapist because I was seeing you regularly, and yet here I am in a hospital for the criminally insane accused of multiple murders,” Will said stepping back from the bars and holding his arms out to the sides indicating his current accommodations.  I am going to tell both Dr. Chilton and Jack that visits from you only upset and confuse me and are counterproductive to my rehabilitation.  Good-bye, Dr. Lecter.” 

And with that Will went over to his cot and laid down, folding his hands over his stomach and staring up at the ceiling.  After several seconds he heard Hannibal’s footsteps heading back down the hall.  Maybe he was still imprisoned, but at least he’d had the satisfaction of having the last word.  And the look on Hannibal’s face there at the end was priceless.  _Sweet dreams tonight, Hannibal,_ he thought. 

Will felt a traitorous tear slip down the side of his face, and then another.  As much as he wanted to deny it, he had been slowly developing feelings for Hannibal and had thought that Hannibal had been developing feelings for him as well.  What a fool he’d been, he thought as he angrily swiped the tears away.  Hannibal had just been playing with him, manipulating him.  And to add insult to injury, Hannibal had convinced Jack and the rest of his coworkers at the FBI that he was guilty as well. 

Well, Will had gotten a little payback just now.  He had seen the flashes of desire Hannibal had tried so hard to hide.  It helped ease the pang of betrayal he felt in his heart, but only slightly.   

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath and pictured himself standing in his favorite stream lazily casting a fishing line with the sun warm on his face, the scent of pine in the air, and the birds and insects serenading him.  After a minute he decided to add in Abigail.  There she was with her own fishing rod smiling over at him.  Will smiled back at her as his body slowly relaxed and he escaped into the fantasy.   


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hadn’t expected such an incredible response to the first chapter of this story! I mean, I haven’t even gotten to the vampire stuff yet … although that is about to change! I hope you continue to follow along and enjoy this story. -EA

_Five months later …_

Will glanced up at the clock outside his cell and saw that it was 6:30 p.m., five minutes later than the last time he checked.  Where the hell was Barney with his dinner?  But, more importantly, where was he with his suppressant?  The doctor had finally given the okay for him to go back on suppressants a month ago and he needed to take them as close to the same time as possible every day to avoid changes in his hormone activity.  Dinner was usually served at 5:00 p.m. sharp and it was now an hour-and-a-half late.  He stood up and walked to the door of his cell and glanced down the hallway.  It was a wasted move really as he couldn’t actually see the door, but he just needed something to do to stop his restless fidgeting. 

Will shared this wing of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane with two betas.  All the alphas were housed in separate wings.  Dr. Chilton had made sure to keep him well away from the alpha inmates to prevent agitating them.  Will noticed the two betas were also pacing and looking down the hallway toward the wing door.  Ah, there was the sound of the door being unlocked and the squeal as the door opened on rusty hinges.  Barney must finally be coming with their meal trays and meds. 

Will’s cell was at the very end of the hallway so he was the last served.  He noticed right away that the big beta looked harried. 

“What’s going on, Barney?” Will asked as the big man slid his tray through the specially designed opening of his cell.  Will noticed dinner consisted of a cheese sandwich, a few potato chips, and a carton of milk, nothing else. 

“Matthew Brown and three other orderlies and now both of the cooks have either called in sick or been no-shows over the last few days, and Dr. Chilton didn’t show up today.” 

“That’s kind of strange isn’t it?” Will said frowning.  “Is there a flu epidemic going around or something?” he asked while taking his suppressant immediately and downing it with some milk. 

“I strongly suspect the V virus has finally arrived at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane,” Barney said looking worried. 

“What’s the V virus?” Will asked, looking confused. 

“I guess it’s about time you found out,” Barney said sighing.  “Dr. Chilton had given us all strict orders not to talk about it with any of you citing it would only frighten and upset you all and disrupt your therapy.  He also cut off your newspaper and TV privileges telling you it was punishment for not cooperating with him, but in reality he cut off all the inmates’ privileges so none of you would find out about this.  But to my way of thinking you should know what’s coming.” 

Will could tell by Barney’s expression that whatever this V virus was, it was not good.  He also noticed the two betas were standing by the bars of their cells eating their sandwiches and listening in.

Barney grabbed a nearby folding chair and pulled it up to Will’s cell and sat down, looking exhausted.  “It all started four months ago when two guys from New York City went down to South America on vacation to go spelunking—you know, cave exploring.  There’s a huge network of caves down there they wanted to check out.  The two of them and a guide went into the caves and were in pretty deep when they entered a small chamber that turned out to be full of bats.  Well the flashlights and noise disturbed the bats and they flew around in a panic and one of the New Yorkers got bit.  When he went to the hospital later that day to have it checked out, he told the doctor that it was a strange looking pale bat that had bitten him, like an albino.  Anyway, he checked out okay and refused the recommended series of rabies shots, and he and his friend went back home to New York City a couple days later. 

“This was apparently how the virus started.  The man and his friend and their guide in South America and several people at the hospital where he was treated and many of the staff and guests at the hotel where he was staying at all got sick around the same time, five days after the guy was bitten.  Then the people that were on the airplane with him started turning up sick two days after that, etc.  What this is in a nutshell is a virus that incubates in the body for five days before there are any signs that you have it, but even before you’re symptomatic it’s highly contagious and can be passed on by simply breathing the same air as someone who’s contracted the virus. 

“Since the man who got bit—who is now known as patient zero—lived in New York City, a city of nearly 8.5 million people with thousands of people flying in and out of the city daily, the virus exploded worldwide very quickly.  The World Health Organization recently reported that the virus has appeared in every continent now except Antarctica and Australia, and Australia immediately closed her borders to outside traffic upon hearing about the virus.  Now here’s the part that’s going to be hard for you to believe, Will.  It certainly took me a while to wrap my head around it.  It’s called the V virus because one-third of the people who have gotten infected by the virus have turned into vampires.” 

“You can’t be serious, Barney,” Will said looking at him incredulously.  “Are we talking real vampires, as in fangs and neck biting, or just some sort of pale skin, sensitivity to light condition that makes them look like vampires?” 

“No, these are actual bloodsuckers complete with fangs.  But it gets worse.  There hasn’t been a lot of time for research obviously because it’s hit so fast and hard, but preliminary reports say that eventually everyone will be exposed to the virus.  Since it’s basically airborne there’s just no way to prevent getting it, and there hasn’t been enough time to work out a vaccine.  Now brace yourself for this next part because it’s going to be hard for you to accept.  Aside from the one-third of the population that have gotten sick and turned vampire from the virus, another third have gotten sick and died from it.  The remaining third who contracted it got sick but then recovered without turning into vampires.” 

Will stared at Barney in stunned shock for several seconds trying to digest what Barney just said.  “So you’re telling me that one third of the world’s population is ultimately going to die, one third is going to turn vampire, and if the resultant vampires are bloodsuckers then the remaining third is going to be their food source?” 

“Essentially, yes.” 

Will shook his head.  People he knew could be out there dying right now … or already dead.  Or, heaven forbid, vampires.  And thanks to Dr. Chilton he had had no clue what was going on in the world around him, he thought fuming.     

“There’s more,” Barney said. 

Will threw up his hands in disbelief.  He was having trouble processing what he’d just heard. 

“Statistics also show that out of the people who have turned vampire, 90% are alphas and 10% are betas.  There have been no recorded instances of an omega vampire.” 

Will breathed a sigh of relief at that.  He may die from the virus but at least he wouldn’t be turning into a bloodsucking vampire. 

Barney continued, “Out of the people who have survived the virus and not turned vampire, 58% are betas, 25% are alphas, and 17% are omegas. 

Will started at that.  Out of the one-third of the human population that survives and doesn’t turn vampire, only 17% are omegas? 

Barney nodded at the look on Will’s face.  “Yeah, omegas, whose numbers tended to be lower than alphas and betas to begin with, have really been hit hard by the virus.  Now, consider the ramifications of what I just said.  Alphas, who are the most dominant and aggressive group of our species, make up 90% of all vampires.  In addition to their already aggressive nature, the virus has given them increased speed and strength, better night vision, fangs, and the instincts of a predator. 

“Now consider the other side, the humans left alive who are 75% betas and omegas with just 25% alphas.  Betas and omegas are typically more laid back, calmer, and less aggressive.  So tell me, Will, what does your gut tell you the vampires are going to do?” 

“They’re going to try and take over, dominate the humans,” Will said quickly.

“That’s exactly right.  And it’s already started.  There’s talk right now of a big alpha vamp by the name of Francis Dolarhyde who lives in Baltimore and has started using his growing legion of Renfields to start blocking roads in and out of the city.” 

“Wait ... his growing legion of what?” 

“Oh, sorry, Will.  Renfields are what we call people that have been bitten by a vampire and are sort of under their control.  They serve and protect them—you know, like the character in Bram Stoker’s book _Dracula_.    

“Anyway, when the virus first hit, there was mass exodus from all the larger cities as people started fleeing to less populated areas in hopes that they might not get the virus, so vampires in these larger cities saw their food source dwindling.  Francis Dolaryhyde was the first vampire to try and do something about it by blocking exit points.  Since Baltimore is a large city, other vampires started following his lead and doing the same thing.  They’re essentially corralling us, containing us within the city. 

“Dolarhyde, who’s an extremely aggressive alpha, also started systematically eliminating the competition.  He started killing any other vampire who crossed his path.  He figured out early on that the ratio of humans to vampires is not in their favor.  Since an average adult human has only eight pints of blood in their body and the average adult vampire needs approximately two to three pints of blood per day to stay healthy, and since it subsequently takes a human 48+ hours to replenish one pint of blood, the smarter V’s figured out pretty quickly that there weren’t enough humans to go around.”   

“Are the vampires like in the stories?” Will asked.  “Do they burn up in sunlight?  Do you have to stab them in the heart with a wooden stake to kill them?  You said they can control you?” 

“Strangely enough, the virus actually seems to benefit those who turn vampire.  As I mentioned, it makes them stronger and faster, but also if the person had any other illnesses before the virus, if they survive the virus and turn vampire they’re suddenly cured.  Ironically a lot of patients in hospitals with terminal conditions went looking for vampires to get bitten because a bite automatically infects them with the virus, and if they survive the virus and turn into a vampire themselves they’re suddenly cured.  Imagine having cancer and then suddenly being cured.  That right there didn’t help things when the World Health Organization was trying to stop the virus from spreading. 

“The downside is because the vampire’s body is always repairing itself from damage caused by everyday things like pollution, aging, etc., they’re always craving blood to help replenish the cells used to repair damage to their bodies.  If you shoot a vampire, their cells go to work immediately to repair the damage, and the vampire therefore craves even more blood to replenish those cells.  Forget about a stake.  The only surefire way to kill a vampire is to decapitate it.  There’s obviously no coming back from that. 

“For some reason UV rays do seem to burn them, so they can’t go out in direct sunlight.  There’s a big market out there right now for UV flashlights.  And, of course, the virus has turned them into perfect predators.  Besides being stronger and faster, having better night vision, and having developed fangs to drink blood, it does seems that they can get into minds and exert their control.  Scientists theorize that this feature is probably so a vampire can enter their victim’s mind and lessen the pain their victim feels while being fed upon.  And it appears that the more times they enter a person’s mind the easier it gets and the stronger their control is over that person.  As I mentioned, the vampires are starting to surround themselves with these people, their Renfields, to act as their protectors and spies.” 

“So can a vampire turn a human who survived the virus into a vampire by draining their blood?” Will asked. 

“No, only the virus can create a vampire, so if a human is bitten and drained, they’ll just die.  Some of the newly turned V’s lost control and drained and killed a lot of humans.  I think that’s another reason Dolarhyde started killing them off.  

“So, in a nutshell, Will, you have modern civilization collapsing very quickly.  Imagine a typical family of five who catches the virus.  One parent dies, one parent survives and stays human, one child dies, one child turns V, and one child stays human.  So let’s say you’re the parent who survives and you’re grieving the loss of your spouse and one of your children, plus you have another child who needs blood to survive and wants to feed off you and your other child.  What do you do? 

“Some people want to kill all the vampires, but others say they just have an eating disorder and we should be able to figure out a way to work around it and live with them.  In the meantime, governments are falling, trade between countries has stopped, commerce is failing, families are being torn apart, long-standing friendships are dissolving, fear and suspicion are running rampant, and everywhere there is crippling grief as the death toll increases daily at an alarming rate leaving no one untouched. 

“There have been riots, lootings, fights breaking out.  Gun shops have sold out of everything.  Religious groups are citing Revelations saying this is the end of days, that death riding in on a pale horse is actually symbolic of the man who got this deadly virus from a pale bat and unleased it on the earth, so add religious hysteria into the mix.  Parents are afraid to let their children go to school for fear of them being snatched up by Renfields for their masters.  Anyone out after dark risks being attacked by hungry V’s.  Humans have started retaliating by burning houses where vampires are thought to live. 

“Plus I just recently heard that the V’s have started intercepting food deliveries and hoarding the food somewhere, sensing its potential for controlling us.  The deliveries can’t get through their roadblocks into Baltimore as it is, and the vamps or Renfields just confiscated the last few that tried.  Ironically, vampires can still eat regular food, they just can’t survive on it.  They need blood to survive. 

“So the world has gone to hell in a handbasket in a very short amount of time, and like a house of cards everything has started collapsing, setting civilization back more than a decade. 

“I’ll mention this next part for your benefit, Will.  A couple of scientists have briefly studied the behavior of a few captured vampire test subjects, and it seems that alpha/beta/omega dynamics are still in place and that alpha vampires are still instinctively drawn to omegas to bite, breed, and possess.  Scientists theorize, however, that an alpha vampire biting an omega won’t create any kind of bond any longer … something having to do with their blood or saliva having been altered by the virus, I think.  I don’t really remember that part.” 

“So what you’re saying, Barney, is that when I catch this virus, and I inevitably will, as an omega I have very little chance of surviving it, but if I do survive I’ll suddenly be like vampire catnip?!” Will said in a panicked voice. 

“That’s essentially correct, Will.  Of course if you survive and stay on your suppressants to mask your status, you have a chance of going unnoticed.” 

The wheels were now turning in Will’s head.  “Barney, you said Matthew Brown and some of the other orderlies have been out a few days now.  I’m assuming they’ve contracted the virus.  Matthew Brown and most of the orderlies are alphas and they know I’m an omega.  I’m a sitting duck in here,” Will said, suddenly feeling trapped and terrified.  Will also remembered the lingering looks Matthew Brown would give him whenever he was in this wing. 

“I know,” Barney said, looking torn.  “I tried calling Dr. Chilton and Jack Crawford today about having you transferred, but didn’t receive an answer at either number.” 

“No one answered at the FBI?” Will said stunned.  Will realized then why no one from the FBI had visited him in the last several months if they had been dealing with this.  “Barney, just turn me loose,” Will begged.  “What does it matter anyway?  If Matthew and some of the others have the virus then the rest of us are probably days away from it and there’s a good chance once I get it I won’t survive it.  Plus, if Matthew Brown or any of the other alpha orderlies survive the virus and turn, it sounds like they’re going to make a beeline right for me.” 

“It’s just that I don’t have the authority …”  Barney cut off and Will heard the door to the wing swing open but couldn’t see who it was. 

“Is it Matthew Brown?” Will asked, feeling a touch of panic. 

“No, it’s not Matthew Brown,” Barney said sounding resigned.  “It’s Hannibal Lecter.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, is Hannibal human or vampire? Join me Monday, same time, for the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and wonderful comments on this story so far. I'm literally blown away. 
> 
> I loved all your guesses as to whether Hannibal is human or vampire ... so let's find out right now!

“Is it Matthew Brown?” Will asked, feeling a touch of panic. 

“No, it’s not Matthew Brown,” Barney said sounding resigned.  “It’s Hannibal Lecter.” 

“Hannibal?  Is he a vampire?” Will asked as he still couldn’t see Hannibal.

“Oh, yeah.  I’d definitely say he’s a vampire,” Barney replied, standing up now. 

Will watched as Barney quickly unhooked the keys off his belt and tossed them through the bars of his cell where they landed at his feet. 

“Listen, Will, vampires are strong but they can’t bend steel bars,” Barney said while picking up his folding chair and holding it in front of him, taking a couple steps back until he was almost touching the wall. 

Will picked up the keys, and it was then that Hannibal Lecter came into his view.  Will’s breath hitched as Hannibal turned to face him.  Hannibal still looked basically the same, right down to wearing one of his slightly garish suits, but Will noticed the strange maroon tint to his eyes, the predatory, hungry way he was looking at him.  Will took an unconscious step back as Hannibal scented the air, but he had nowhere to go. 

Hannibal looked at the keys in Will’s hands and then over at Barney.  “That was a noble but very foolish thing you did there, Barney,” Hannibal said calmly.  And then before Will even knew what was happening, Hannibal had slapped the chair out of Barney’s hands and slammed him up against the wall and buried his teeth into his neck. 

Barney’s scream echoed off the stone walls of the wing before cutting off, and Will’s body broke out in goosebumps at the sound.  Hearing that there were vampires was one thing, but actually seeing one in action was another thing entirely.  Will backed himself into a corner, the keys making a jingling sound as his hands trembled, and he watched helplessly as Hannibal fed off Barney. 

Will knew it was only a few seconds but it seemed like it took forever before Hannibal finally finished with Barney and released him, Barney’s body sliding limply to the ground. 

“Did… did you kill him?” Will asked in a shaky voice. 

“Of course not, Will,” Hannibal said pulling out his pocket handkerchief and dabbing the corners of his mouth with it.  “Barney will provide me sustenance both now and in the future.  There’s no reason to kill him.” 

Will was feeling sick to his stomach, but he felt slightly better knowing that Barney wasn’t dead. 

“So, Will,” Hannibal sighed, studying Will through the bars of his cell, “I can tell you’re taking those dreadful suppressants again.  Tell me, have you been infected with the virus yet?” 

Will shook his head no.  “From what Barney told me today, some of the hospital staff started calling off or not showing up to work a few days ago, so we’re all probably in the incubation phase at this point.  So maybe you should say your goodbyes now, Dr. Lecter, because from what I’ve learned of the virus I may not be around much longer.” 

Hannibal frowned at that.  Will watched as Hannibal then tested the bars, and Barney had been right, he couldn’t bend steel.  Thank god for that. 

“Will, you need to open the door and come with me.  I’ll take care of you as you fight the virus.  I can hook you up to fluids and make sure you’re fed frequently during your illness to give you a better chance of surviving.   Please, Will, just open the door and come with me.” 

The omega part of Will was actually thinking about it, thinking about giving in.  When an alpha tells an omega they want to take care of them it’s so, so tempting.  But then Will’s rational thinking kicked back in.  “Yeah, let you take care of me like you took care of me while I under your care previously, Dr. Lecter?  And look how well that turned out,” he said with a touch of sarcasm.  “I’ve been taking care of myself most of my life and I see no reason to stop now.” 

Then Will felt a strange ruffling feeling in the back of his head.  That confused him at first until he heard a voice in his head say, _Let Hannibal take care of you.  Everything will be all right_ , and he suddenly felt relaxed and a bit dreamy and started walking toward his cell door, but then he remembered what Barney said about vampires being able to get in your head and he realized that Hannibal was in his head right now trying to manipulate him.  Will got angry then and visualized slamming a steel wall up in his mind.  He felt a modicum of satisfaction when he saw Hannibal jerk in surprise.  As an omega his body may be weaker than an alpha’s, but there was nothing weak about his mind, and he was not about to turn himself over and be controlled by Hannibal Lecter, not after everything he’d done. 

Surprisingly Will saw Hannibal smile then, but didn’t feel reassured by it. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Will.  However,” he continued while looking around, “perhaps this isn’t ideal, but it’s not the worst place for you to ride out the virus,” he said thoughtfully.  “I can always find a locksmith or someone else to get the door open later on.” 

Will watched as Hannibal pulled out what looked to him to be a satellite phone and hit a single button.  After a few seconds he heard Hannibal say, “Alana, you and Abel Gideon meet me at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Wing C, right away,” then disconnected. 

“Was that… was that Alana Bloom you were speaking to?” Will asked incredulously. 

“Yes, Will.  Alana is one of my inner circle.” 

“You bit her?” Will said stunned.  He had had a one-sided crush on the beta for a long time until he had started developing feelings for Hannibal.  Still, he considered Alana a good friend.  “Who else did you bite?” Will asked nervously, suddenly wondering if Hannibal had bitten all his coworkers at the FBI. 

“No one else you know, Will.  Oh, except for Freddie Lounds.  Whenever feasible, one should always try to eat the rude,” he said smiling.  “I did go to the FBI will the full intention of biting Jack, and maybe some of the others, but the virus had already swept through the FBI and no one was left there.  I heard that Jack turned into a vampire and bit his sick wife Bella to try and save her life, but she died anyway.  Such a pity.” 

Will watched as Hannibal walked down the hallway and seemed to consider the two betas who were just as trapped as he was.  Will had the keys so Hannibal wouldn’t be able to get to them either.  Shortly thereafter Will heard footsteps and knew that Alana and Abel had arrived. 

“Ah, Alana and Abel, I believe you are both acquainted with Will Graham here.” 

“Of course.  Hi, Will,” Alana said smiling warmly at him. 

“Mr. Graham, nice to see you again,” said Dr. Gideon jovially. 

“Dr. Gideon, I thought you were one of my fellow inmates here,” Will said frowning. 

“Ah, yes,” he said still smiling.  “Well, when Dr. Chilton thought I was showing early symptoms of the V virus two weeks ago, he decided to transfer me to a maximum security quarantine facility that was set up for prisoners and other misunderstood souls such as myself.  While being transported I may have accidentally killed my attendants and escaped.  I ran into Dr. Lecter not long after that.” 

Will shook his head.  He hadn’t heard about Dr. Gideon’s escape either.  Looking at Alana and Dr. Gideon now they didn’t seem any different, but Will could see the bite marks on both their throats. 

“Will here has yet to contract the virus,” Hannibal said, “but it’s just a matter of time now.  I want the two of you to make sure you guard him day and night and keep him safe, and then take care of him when the virus hits.  I’ll send over plenty of food and extra blankets.  Make sure he eats and drinks plenty of water.  It would be beneficial for him to put on a couple extra pounds before the virus hits.  As you can see, Will has the keys to his cell, so make sure he doesn’t sneak away or I promise you you won’t like the consequences,” Hannibal said warningly.  “Oh, and Will?” Hannibal said looking at him.  “Obviously there will be no more suppressants.” 

“Wait, what?  No!  Dr. Lecter, please.  You can’t let me go through this virus and possibly come into heat at the same time!” 

“If you survive the virus I’ll want to breed you immediately, especially after that little show you put on the last time I visited you here,” Hannibal said, watching as Will blushed and stared at the floor.  “So no more suppressants.  I’ve waited long enough.  Besides, they’re not good for your health. 

“Well, I’ll be off now,” he said.  “So much to do in the new world and so many possibilities.  I got word a short while ago that the President of the United States just turned vampire,” Hannibal said smiling, “so that should prove to be interesting.  Alana, call me and keep me apprised of Will’s condition,” Hannibal said.  “I want frequent updates.  I want to know when the virus hits him, and if and when his heat begins.  Guard him well, my pets,” he said. 

“Yes, Hannibal,” both Alana and Abel said simultaneously with clear devotion in their eyes. 

“I’ll be seeing you soon, Will,” Hannibal said smiling, then turned and left the wing. 

 _Maybe it’s just as well I don’t survive this_ , Will thought, going over to his cot and sitting down, the keys still clutched in his hands.  It seemed that Hannibal Lecter had gotten the upper hand after all. 

He looked over as he heard Barney groaning on the floor.  Abel Gideon walked over and looked down on him.  “Yep, he’s got the virus now.  Getting bitten introduces the virus directly into the bloodstream and brings it on immediately.”    

“How does the virus run its course?” Will asked curious.  “What are the symptoms?” 

It was Alana who answered.  “When the virus hits you it only lasts three days, but it’s the worst three days of your life.  There’s flu-like symptoms to begin with—like fever, chills, vomiting, muscle aches, weakness—but then cramping sets in as the virus starts trying to alter your body.  The cramping is nonstop, debilitating pain, and there’s also a terrible pressure in your head like it wants to explode.” 

“And the two of you made it through the virus, but Hannibal bit you and now you serve him?” 

“Hannibal takes care of us,” Alana said defensively.  “There’s a food shortage starting with the breakdown of commerce, and Hannibal makes sure we always have something to eat.” 

“That’s because he’s feeding off _you_ , Alana!” Will said with a little more heat than he had intended.  He took a deep breath when he saw the stubborn look on Alana’s face.  “Alana, you and I have been friends a long time.  What would you say if I asked you to help me get away from here?” 

“I’d say this is for your own good, Will.  If you survive this Hannibal will love you and care for you above all others.  You are to be his mate.  He has chosen you to provide him with an heir.” 

“Wait, what do you mean I will provide him with an heir?  Are you telling me that vampires and humans can actually cross-breed?” Will asked, stunned.    

“There have been reported instances of beta and omega pregnancies globally with vampires.  Of course it’ll be another several months before the first vampire-human children are born and we discover what the resulting offspring will be,” Alana replied.    

“Think about it, Will,” Dr. Gideon cut in.  “Vampires aren’t walking corpses like in the movies, they’re warm-blooded humans who have been altered by a virus.  As such they’re not that different, and deep down on a genetic level they’re still essentially the same.” 

 _Crap, crap, crap!_   Will’s whole life was flashing before his eyes.  He went and laid down on his cot and curled himself into a ball tuning out whatever else Alana and Dr. Gideon were saying, as well as the increasingly loud moans coming from Barney. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join me Wednesday as Will contracts the V virus and fights for his life. But the V virus isn't the only danger he faces!


	4. Chapter 4

Forty-eight hours later Will lay shivering on his cot clutching multiple blankets to him as cramps wracked his body.  He could also feel the initial signs that his heat was approaching, and he was so miserable he just wanted to die. 

“Will, you need to drink more fluids to stay hydrated,” Alana said desperately, reaching a bottle of Gatorade through the bars and encouraging him to get up and take it. 

Will just moaned as another debilitating cramp gripped him.  “Just leave me alone and let me die, Alana,” he said pathetically. 

“Will, sweetie, toss me the keys and let me in so I can take care of you,” she said desperately.  Abel is searching the infirmary for some morphine.  How would you like a little morphine to take the edge off?” she asked. 

Will would kill for some morphine right now, but he was not opening the door. 

“I found some morphine,” he heard Dr. Gideon say, returning. 

“Thank god,” Alana said.  “Will,” she begged, “we have some morphine.  If you won’t let us in, then please come over here and let us give you an injection.” 

Will looked over at Alana with glassy, fevered eyes.  Even though he was shivering he was also covered in sweat.  He just wanted the pain to stop.  He had never felt such pain in his life.  Even being shot had been less painful than this. 

It took him three attempts to get off the cot where he swayed precariously.  The pressure in his head was more pronounced whenever he stood.  He saw he still had the keys gripped in his hands and put them on the cot, then stumbled toward the bars where Alana and Abel were waiting for him.  He grabbed the bars for support, but then dropped to his knees gasping as another cramp wracked his body.  Abel knelt down and quickly gave him the prepared injection in his arm.  Will felt the effects of the morphine kick in quickly and closed his eyes in relief.  “Thank you,” he managed to get out. 

“You can thank us by drinking this,” Alana said shoving the bottle of Gatorade at him. 

Will realized then how thirsty he was and started chugging the fluid. 

“Easy, Will!  Drink it slow or it’ll come right back up,” she warned.  She gave Abel a worried look.  “Will, do you think you can eat anything?  Toast?  Broth?  Anything at all?  You name it and I’m sure Hannibal can find it for you,” she said hopefully. 

“No, I couldn’t keep anything down right now,” Will said weakly, struggling to stand back up.  I just need to lay back down,” he said turning back toward his cot.  He saw Alana pull out her satellite phone and he knew she was going to call Hannibal and report in, but just then Will heard the door to the wing slam open, making them all jump.  He couldn’t see who it was but he saw Alana and Abel’s reactions and knew it wasn’t good. 

“I see you two are guarding my omega,” Will heard a familiar male voice say.  “I really appreciate that, but I’ll be taking over now,” the voice said.  Will was trying to put a face to the voice but he couldn’t seem to focus. 

“Matthew,” Alana said warningly, “Hannibal Lecter has already laid claim to this omega, so you need to turn around and leave right now.”    

“Ooohh, Hannibal Lecter, huh?  Oh, I’m so scared.  So you two are a couple of his little Renfields.  Well, if the two of you want to get out of here with your throats intact, I’d suggest you leave right now,” Matthew said, finally coming close enough to actually see Will.  Will watched as Matthew scented the air in his direction.  “Fighting the virus and coming into heat soon.  Well that can’t be fun,” he said.  “Now, who has the keys to his cell?” he asked looking between Alana and Abel while rubbing his hands together. 

“Actually, he has the keys,” Dr. Gideon said with a smirk. 

Matthew looked over and noticed the keys on Will’s cot then and said, “Well how the hell did that happen?  It really doesn’t matter though.  If he won’t give me the keys I think there’s a sedaline torch in the basement that can cut through that lock,” he said looking at Will and smiling.  “Now, perhaps you two would like to run along and leave me and my omega to get better acquainted,” he said smiling with his shiny new fangs on full display.    

Will was still standing at this point, though he had his hand on the wall to stabilize himself.  He could function a bit now that the morphine had kicked in.  Looking between Matthew, Alana, and Dr. Gideon, maybe this was the moment he had been waiting for.  Alana now had a gun pointed at Matthew and Dr. Gideon was holding a flashlight and a deadly looking knife.  Will assumed the flashlight was one of those UV lights that Barney had mentioned.  Will hadn’t noticed either of them having a weapon before now.  He quietly picked the keys up off his cot and slowly headed for the door to his cell as he watched Alana and Abel face off with Matthew. 

“If you so much as touch Will, Hannibal will kill you,” Alana said. 

“He is definitely not someone whose bad side you want to be on, Matthew,” Dr. Gideon added. 

Will saw that Alana and Dr. Gideon had spread out.  Surely they weren’t thinking of attacking Matthew.  From everything he now knew, a vampire would be hard to take down.  He wondered if multiple gunshots would kill one.  Maybe if Alana got off a headshot. 

While the three of them were distracted Will took the opportunity to quietly slip one of the five keys on the keyring into the lock of his door and twisted it.  Not the right key. 

“It will be Hannibal who dies if he challenges me,” Matthew said, staring them down with a deadly calm.  “I know he’s strong, and I’ve heard he’s in the process of taking over a large portion of Baltimore, but I’m younger and stronger than him,” he boasted confidently. 

Will processed that piece of information that Hannibal was trying to take over a portion of Baltimore.  He remembered Barney saying that another vampire had been doing the same thing.  He slowly inserted the second key into the lock, trying not to draw attention.  He twisted the key.  Nothing. 

“I will take out Hannibal Lecter and any other vampire who challenges me, and the Baltimore territory will eventually belong to me.  You can either join me or die along with your master,” Matthew said menacingly.  “This is your last warning.” 

Will put the third key in the lock and twisted it.  This one worked, but he saw Matthew’s head pivot in his direction.  Of course Matthew had enhanced hearing as a vampire so he had heard the lock click.  But that seemed to be the distraction that Alana and Abel had been waiting for.  There were shots fired, and Will watched Matthew’s body jerk back with each hit, but he didn’t go down.  Will looked over and saw that Dr. Gideon had turned on the UV flashlight and was swinging the beam over Matthew’s exposed skin as he ran at him with the knife raised, yelling like a banshee.  Matthew had brought his arm up to protect his face from the light and Will saw the arm was black and smoking where the UV light had touched it.  He also saw that Alana was fumbling with her phone now, no doubt trying to call Hannibal. 

Will didn’t hesitate any longer.  This might be the only opportunity he had to escape.  He pushed his cell door open and pulled the key out of the lock and ran for the door at the end of the wing.  As he passed the cells that contained the two betas that shared the wing with him he didn’t see any movement.  They had come down with the virus at the same time he did, less than 24 hours ago, and Will had made sure that Alana had offered them food as well, but it looked as if they had died. 

Barney, who had been put in the empty cell next to Will’s after Hannibal had infected him, had also died within 24 hours of being symptomatic despite being offered food and hooked up to intravenous fluids by Dr. Gideon.  The doctor had told him that most people who didn’t survive the virus died within the first 24 hours as their bodies just couldn’t deal with the virus trying to alter them, and their bodies just shut down.  Will had been distraught over the death of the big beta who had been so kind to him and who had tried to help him out at the end. 

As Will ran for the door he almost tripped over the UV flashlight as it went skittering across the floor right across his path.  When he reached the open door of the wing he grabbed the handle and slammed it shut behind him.  He looked through the barred opening of the door and saw that the fight was pretty well over.  Alana and Abel were both on the ground bleeding profusely from their throats, and although Matthew had blood on his torso from shots or stabs, and burns on his arm and part of his face, he was still upright, although he looked to be in pain now.  From what Barney had said, he would be needing blood now to heal. 

Will was still holding onto the key that had opened his own cell and discarded it quickly figuring it was one of the other four keys that would lock this door.  He frantically chose one of the other keys and tried it.  No luck.  He grabbed another key, panicking now, as he saw Matthew running toward the door with inhuman speed.  He rammed the key into the lock and it turned just as Matthew slammed into the door, causing Will to let out a startled omega yelp. 

“Will,” Matthew said looking at him through the barred window in the door, “Open the door and we can leave together.  It’s a tough world out there now, especially for a lone omega, and you’ll need someone to protect you.  You don’t want Hannibal Lecter getting his hands on you, do you?” Matthew said trying to reason with him. 

And then Will felt that ruffling feeling in the back of his head and slammed up his mind shields immediately.  “No,” Will said, “I don’t.  Nor do I want or need any vampire taking care of me.  Good-bye, Matthew.”  Then he took off with the sound of Matthew’s curses following behind him.  He ran down two flights of stairs and opened the front door and then paused.  It was dark out now and strangely quiet.  He saw litter blowing around the usually immaculate hospital grounds.  Will suddenly realized what a precarious position he was in.  He was sick, weak, coming into heat very soon, and the dark streets might be full of hungry vampires ready to pounce on him, who would be able to smell him now a mile away.  He couldn’t leave the building in the dark, it would be suicide. 

He kept the door open hoping to give the illusion that he had left this way and found a door leading down into the hospital basement.  When he reached the basement he looked around until he found what he needed.  The boiler room was noisy and smelled strongly of oil which would help mask his scent.  He checked the other rooms quickly and found a utility sink with a couple of empty mop buckets on the floor and filled one with water.  He would need the empty one for when he was sick or needed to use the bathroom.   He also found some furniture pads in a nearby room.  He took the buckets and some of the furniture pads into the boiler room and made a nice warm nest, then shut the door and pushed a shovel under the door handle to help block anyone from getting in.  He shoved one of the furniture pads against the bottom of the door to make sure his scent didn’t escape the room. 

Will knew once the morphine wore off he’d be in a pain again, not to mention the additional discomfort of his heat kicking in, but for now he felt better than he had in a long time because even though he was sick and the world around him was falling apart, he was free. 

*     *     *

Hannibal Lecter arrived at The Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane after getting a call from Alana that had cut off right after he picked up.  Something was clearly wrong and he had rushed right over.  When he arrived he saw the front door of the hospital standing wide open and raced up the stairs to Will’s wing only to find the steel door closed and locked.  He looked through the barred opening and saw Alana and Abel lying on the ground in a pool of blood and Matthew Brown inside covered in blood and burns and pacing restlessly.  Hannibal scented the air but already knew what he would find:  that somehow Will Graham, sick with the V virus and coming into heat—somehow he had still managed to outsmart two of his best people and a vampire and make his escape.  Even though Hannibal was furious, he couldn’t help but appreciate Will’s strength and cleverness, and it made his desire for him even stronger.  Will _would_ be his mate.  However, if Will was outside somewhere now sick and running scared, he would be easy pickings for the first vampire who came across him. 

Hannibal took out his phone and called for all his followers to converge here and start a search.  They would search night and day until they found him.  Hannibal looked back at Matthew Brown who was now glaring at him. 

“Come on, Hannibal, come and get me,” Matthew goaded.  “I hope you weren’t too fond of these two, because I’m afraid they’re dead,” he said walking over to where Alana and Abel’s bodies were lying and kicking Dr. Gideon’s leg. 

Hannibal wanted to rip the other vampire apart and feast on his liver.  However, looking around the wing he had a better idea.  There were small windows spaced along the walls up near the ceiling to give the inmates some natural daylight.  Once the sun started to rise Matthew would be trapped in here while the rising sun slowly burned away his flesh.  It would be a slow, agonizing death. 

“Enjoy the dawn, Matthew,” Hannibal said evenly while walking away.  It took Matthew just a few seconds to realize Hannibal’s meaning, and Hannibal smiled with satisfaction as he heard the pounding on the door and the curses that followed him down the stairs and outside where he would join the search for his missing omega. 

As Hannibal stepped outside and looked around, it occurred to him that it was possible Will was still in the building hiding somewhere.  Hannibal decided he would help with the search outside, because if Will had left the building he was in greater danger, and he would leave a few of his followers to search the hospital.  Hannibal decided to put Randall Tier in charge of searching the hospital because he had the instincts of a true hunter and would leave no stone unturned. 

Calling the man over he said, “Randall, I want you to pick four others and do a thorough search of the hospital and see if Will Graham is hiding in there somewhere.  If you find him, _do not hurt him_ ,” Hannibal emphasized.  “And take Mr. Raspail with you please,” Hannibal added as an afterthought after looking over and seeing the man watching him intently. 

Benjamin Raspail had been one of Hannibal’s regular patients before the V virus.  Hannibal had thought that no patient would ever annoy him as much as the now deceased Franklyn Froideveux had, but he had been wrong.  After Hannibal had recovered from his illness and turned vampire, Benjamin had surprised him by showing up at his home one evening and demanding to know why he had missed their scheduled appointment, as if nothing had changed.  Hannibal had grabbed the rude little man and pulled him into his home and immediately bitten him, but in hindsight now he should have just drained him and been done with it because now the beta followed him around like a love-sick puppy trying to engage him in boring conversation and always, always trying to catch his eye.  Sticking him with Randall would at least get the man out from under his feet for a while. 

Randall Tier picked out four others and looked over at Benjamin Raspail with disgust as he headed toward the front doors of the hospital.  He had disliked the man from the beginning because he was constantly following Hannibal around and fawning and slobbering all over him.  He just couldn’t stand the pompous little twit. 

When they were all gathered in the hospital lobby, Randall thought about the best way to proceed and looked over at Benjamin again.  He would just slow them down and get in their way, so he decided to let Benjamin concentrate on one area of the hospital all by himself.  “Benjamin, I want you to go down in the basement and give it a thorough search.  Make sure you check all the rooms and anywhere Will Graham could be hiding.  If you find anything, just call out.” 

“Why me?” Benjamin whined. 

“Why not you?” Randall countered, daring the man to say another word.  “The rest of us will do a floor by floor, wing by wing search.  Let’s get started.”  And off they went leaving Benjamin by himself. 

Benjamin walked over to the basement door and opened it.  He found a light switch next to the door and switched it on.  Looking down he thought the basement was probably full of spiders and who knows what else.  It just wasn’t fair that he got stuck with the dirty old basement, especially when he was wearing a nice suit, just like Hannibal. 

Benjamin cautiously went down the stairs like he was expecting spiders to come leaping out and attacking him at any second, and when he got to the bottom of the stairs he sighed as he looked at the sheer size of the basement.  He didn’t understand why Hannibal was looking for this stupid omega to begin with.  What was so special about him anyway?  There was no way Will Graham had more things in common with Hannibal than he did.  He and Hannibal both had their love of music and theater, and of fine dining.  Hannibal just couldn’t see how perfect for each other they were because he was so obsessed with this guy just because he was an omega.  Well Benjamin hoped Hannibal never found him.  Maybe then he would finally realize that he, not Will Graham, was the perfect match for him. 

Benjamin walked parallel to the back wall a ways just glancing around, being careful not to touch anything.  The basement was full of file cabinets, file boxes, old hospital equipment, furniture, and cartons of supplies.  It looked like there were also several rooms down here, which he was in no way curious about, nor inclined to explore.

He walked over to a utility sink and looked in it and froze.  The utility sink was one of those old stone basin sinks like they used to make, not one of the modern stainless steel ones.  Benjamin put his hand in the sink and touched the stone and found a couple of darker damp spots.  The basement was warm and dry, so if there were damp spots in the sink it meant that someone had used the sink recently—probably within the last hour or the stone would have dried by now.

Benjamin walked back over to the stairs and sat down.  He had a decision to make.  There was a good chance that Will Graham had come down here and used that sink, and might be down here still.  If Benjamin was the one instrumental in finding and capturing the omega, Hannibal would be extremely pleased with him.

On the other hand, once Hannibal was in possession of the omega it could be that he would have no more time for his good friend Benjamin Raspail.  It was also possible that when he went and told Randall Tier that he had found evidence that Will Graham might be hiding in the basement, that Randall would find the omega and take all the credit for himself.  Benjamin could tell the strange man didn’t like him.

Benjamin sat there a while longer weighing the pros and cons of both sides.  If Will was down here and Benjamin kept his mouth shut, that meant the omega would not be found.  He fanaticized about how distraught Hannibal would be upon searching and searching and not finding the omega and how he would need someone to turn to.  Benjamin could be that somebody.  He just had to show Hannibal how perfect they were for each other.  He knew Hannibal loved to cook, even now that he was a vampire.  He pictured them in the kitchen cooking together as a team.  They would work side by side and he would offer up his help and give Hannibal cooking tips and Hannibal would look at him with love in his eyes.  The fantasy got a little heated after that, leaving Benjamin aroused, but at least he had made up his mind.

Benjamin waited until he figured about a half hour had gone by, which, by his estimate, should be plenty of time for him to have thoroughly explored the basement.  He then walked over to a stack of file boxes that looked particularly dusty, and curling his lip in distaste placed his hands on them and then patted his dusty hands on his fine suit.  After doing this a few times he ran his dusty fingers through his styled hair and mussed it up a bit.  That being accomplished, he went back up the stairs and returned to the lobby where the others had apparently just finished their search and were standing there looking sweaty and out of breath. 

Randall immediately approached him.  “Any sign of anything in the basement?” he asked him.

“No,” Benjamin said.  “Just a few spiders.” 

“You checked every square inch?” Randall confirmed. 

“I checked everything,” he lied while smiling.  “I swear to god there’s no omega hiding down there.” 

Randall couldn’t help the little growl that escaped him.  He would love to claw the smile right off of that man’s smug face.  Maybe he would ask Hannibal if he would let him have this one.  He would turn him loose and give him a head start, and then hunt him down and rip him to shreds with a new set of claws he had just fashioned.  He smiled back at Benjamin then while picturing that. 

“Okay, let’s go find Hannibal and give him the bad news,” Randall said, heading back outside. 

_Yes, by all means let’s go give him the bad news_ , Benjamin thought smiling as he followed the rest of the team outside to find Hannibal with a spring in his step.  

*     *     *

As the hours went by and the morphine wore off, Will writhed on the boiler room floor in agony.  Over the next two days the only good thing that came out of coming into heat while he was still fighting the V virus was that he was too sick and in too much pain to leave the room in search of an alpha, even when his body was burning and screaming for him to find one and mate. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit longer chapter to hold you over the weekend. Have a wonderful weekend, stay warm, and I hope you’ll join me Monday for the continuing saga of “V”. -EA

_Seven months later …_

Will Graham was slowly making his way to where he called home these days pushing an old, beat-up cart in front of him, one of the front wheels wobbling precariously.  He was hardly recognizable these days with his scraggly three inch beard and his long hair tied up in a ponytail and tucked under a grimy Baltimore Orioles baseball cap.  He wore clothes he had scavenged from an empty apartment a couple days after exiting the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.  The apartment had belonged to an alpha by the smell of it, and Will had decided then and there that changing his appearance might be a good thing if Hannibal was looking for him, or possibly one of the other orderlies from the hospital if they had turned V.  That had turned out to be a fortuitous decision, because less than two weeks after he left the hospital he was stunned to see flyers with his picture posted all over the city that said, _“Wanted.  Will Graham, Omega.  Large food reward for any information.”_   Then it gave a location to go to with the information.  Since the picture on the flyer was one that Will recognized from _Tattlecrime.com_ , Freddie Lounds must be responsible for the flyers, and Hannibal had already admitted to biting her, so Will could only conclude that Hannibal was behind this. 

From that day forward Will was always careful with his appearance, and the few people he spoke to from then on knew him as Bill.  Today Bill’s ensemble consisted of a grungy t-shirt that said _Plumbers Do It Under the Sink_ , a pair of well-worn jeans that were a little large and had to be cuffed and belted, a quilted flannel shirt that made his shoulders look wider, and a pair of work boots.  Mirrored sunglasses and the Baltimore Orioles cap completed the look.  Anyone looking at him assumed he was an alpha. 

Will also rarely bothered to wash anymore, and his clothes were not only dirty, but also saturated in layers of cologne, and in truth he didn’t care.  His days had become a lonely, monotonous, unending, frustrating, exhausting search for food.  Food was becoming scarcer and scarcer with each passing day.  Of course if a human was hungry enough and wanted food, all they had to do was find a Renfield and tell them they were willing to offer up a trade, blood for food, and the Renfield would take them to their master once night fell. 

The vampires had effectively trapped the remaining humans within the city limits and were treating them like cattle.  Worse actually because cattle were well fed right up until the time they were sent to slaughter. 

Seven months ago when Will had woken up in the boiler room of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and found that he had miraculously survived the virus and his heat, he had shakily snuck upstairs and tiptoed down the hall to Dr. Chilton’s office where he was sure Chilton would have an extra set of clothes.  Luck was with him as there wasn’t a soul in sight.  In fact, the hospital had been as quiet as a tomb.  Even luckier, Chilton had his own private bathroom complete with shower.  He shouldn’t have been surprised though as arrogant as the man was.  So he had quickly showered and dressed, and after finding a couple granola bars in Chilton’s desk and quickly consuming one, he escaped the eerily quiet building. 

As he had stepped outside the hospital, the sun was just climbing the horizon and he immediately saw changes to the city.  Besides the grounds covered in litter and the grass not having been cut in a while, he also saw signs of smoke at several points in the distance. 

He went to the parking lot and found a car with the door unlocked and quickly hotwired it (a useful skill he had learned in FBI training) and drove off with the intention of getting on the Baltimore-Washington Parkway and heading straight home to Wolf Trap.  He couldn’t wait to get home.  He would be all right once he got home.  He would be far away from any vampires, and he could hunt and fish to survive.  He had a freezer full of fish right now if the power hadn’t gone out in Wolf Trap.  The thought of pan fried bass had his stomach growling. 

But, as it turned out, Barney had been right about the vampires trying to keep people from leaving.  The Parkway had been blocked by a long semi-truck, and there was no way to drive around it.  There were also people patrolling the area. 

Will had driven around trying to find another exit point out of Baltimore and got a real first-hand look at the devastation that had taken place while he had been locked up.  He had to carefully navigate around cars sitting in the middle of the street, not to mention the occasional body.  He had to constantly clamp down on his empathy every time he spotted a body because it would automatically turn on and try to show him how the person died.  In addition, there were shops with their windows smashed out, several buildings on fire with no one trying to put them out, and he felt his frustration and anger growing as every single way out of Baltimore was cut off with hastily set up roadblocks made up of layers of cars and hastily set up panels of fencing, and they were all being patrolled by people that Will assumed were the vampires’ Renfields.  And they were armed.  Apparently they weren’t above spilling a little precious blood to make sure no one got out. 

In desperation Will tried leaving the car behind and sneaking through one roadblock on foot thinking he could hotwire a car on the other side, but he had been spotted and chased by a couple of Renfields and had barely escaped in his weakened condition. 

Disheartened, he decided he’d better look for temporary lodgings where he could gather his thoughts and figure some other way to get out of the city, and he’d better do it before dark. 

That had been seven months ago, and here he was still stuck in the city with food getting harder and harder to find.  Nowadays to find food you had to scavenge from abandoned apartments or homes, or find food in places that might have been overlooked, like school cafeterias, church pantries, movie theaters, etc.  Finding food required tenacity, luck, and thinking outside the box.  But it was also a dangerous business as well.  One time Will had knocked on an apartment door, and when hearing no answer and thinking the apartment was abandoned had picked the lock and started to enter, only to have a shotgun blast barely miss his head.  He had left there in a hurry, heart pounding, the angry shouts of the resident following behind him.  

There were many nights Will went to bed hungry—more than he could count, in fact—but this would not be one of those nights.  He had finally had some luck finding food and would be eating well tonight.  He had miraculously found an abandoned apartment that hadn’t been touched.  Actually it wasn’t exactly abandoned.  After he picked the lock and entered the apartment and did a quick sweep, gun at the ready, he found the apartment resident sitting on the couch, mostly bones, a gun in its bony grip and a large hole in the back of its skull.  Not everyone could handle the new world order.  _I know how you must have felt, buddy,_ Will thought sadly. _I’ve come close to it myself a few times._   Nights were especially hard for Will with no one to help occupy his thoughts or time.  In Wolf Trap he had led a solitary life but he’d had his dogs to keep him company in the evenings.  Here he had nothing but his own thoughts, which were turning darker the more time went by.  He couldn’t even consider making a connection with another person thanks to Hannibal and those damn flyers.  There was no shortage of other lonely souls out there looking to lose themselves, if only temporarily, in the arms of another, but Will was constantly afraid of being recognized as the omega pictured on the flyer and turned in for the food reward.  So he kept to himself, the soul crushing loneliness slowly gnawing away at him.  It hadn’t taken Will long to realize that there’s a fine line between safety and imprisonment.

Will nearly wept for joy when he checked the kitchen cabinets of the apartment and found cans of soup and beans and … oh god, a can of peaches and a jar of peanut butter!  There were other canned and dry goods in the cabinets as well.  He cleaned out the cabinets and loaded up his cart, and then covered everything carefully with old clothes and cardboard he had brought along.  If anyone thought that he had food in the cart he would be attacked immediately by other hungry, desperate humans.  People would kill for a can of soup these days.  He said a quiet ‘thank you’ to the previous resident as he left the apartment. 

Will walked faster as he noticed the position of the sun and glanced at his watch and saw the time.  It was fall now so the days were growing shorter and he had been out longer than he thought.  Still, he had a good half-hour before sunset, plenty of time to get home. 

Home these days was a little security shop he had found.  With one-third of the population dead or dying and many having fled the city when the outbreak first started, there had been no shortage of empty homes for the taking, but considering Will was alone and an omega just coming out of heat when he had left the Baltimore Hospital for the Criminally Insane, he had wanted something very specific, and after several hours of driving around and carefully checking out a few places, he finally found what he was looking for.  The abandoned security shop was in a neighborhood that looked like it hadn’t seen as much violence as was evidenced in many neighborhoods.  Plus the shop had steel shutters that could be lowered over the storefront window and the front and back doors.  As a bonus, the shop had a little kitchenette with microwave, toaster oven, coffee machine and mini frig.  He had picked up a twin mattress to sleep on and, _voilà_ , home sweet home.  The little shop was just what he needed as a lone omega living in a vampire apocalypse. 

As Will got closer to home he started looking around for signs of any Renfields lurking about.  At night no human would be caught dead walking the streets, but even during the day you had to worry about the Renfields, who were the vampires’ spies.  They were always around watching, listening, spying, looking for any tidbit to take back to their master to gain his or her favor. 

And then you had to watch out for the ferals.  The ferals were gangs that consisted mostly of teens whose parents had either been killed by the virus or whose parents had turned V and were trying to feed off their kids and the kids had run away.  These kids banded together for protection, but as they were now bored, hungry, unguided youths, they were dangerous.  They broke into occupied homes and stole their food, harassed people, bullied other youths, picked fights, and the sides of buildings were covered with their graffiti with sayings like, _Hey, V’s, Bite This!,_ or _Eat Me!, Vamps_ accompanied by crude graphics. 

But even more hated and than the Renfields or the ferals were the slavers.  The slavers were considered the dregs of society, the lowest of the low.  Slavers were humans who had not been bitten and were not under the control of vampires, but who captured humans and kept them locked in cages in a large warehouse and offered them up to vamps to feed on in exchange for a food price.  Mostly it was the weaker vamps who went to slaver warehouses to feed, afraid of being caught and killed while out hunting by one of the stronger alpha V’s, but occasionally even stronger V’s who had not had a successful hunt or who were just in the mood for something different than feeding off one of their Renfields would visit the warehouse, choose one of the caged humans, and then have three minutes to feed off them in a small, private room.  Slavers were the modern day pimps, trading up human blood in exchange for food. 

Will walked on thinking how much easier and safer this would be if he had a car.  He had to walk further and further distances to find food these days.  In the beginning he’d been able to siphon gas for his car.  There was no shortage of abandoned cars.  But everyone had had the same idea and eventually the gas ran out.  There were still a few gas stations with gas available, but no one but the vamps or slavers could afford the food price to buy gas.  Food was the new currency these days.  The only good thing that came from walking everywhere is that Will was now in the best shape of his life, although slightly underweight and borderline malnourished, but then most humans were these days. 

Will gave a contented sigh when he saw the abandoned hair salon that indicated he was two blocks from his home.  Once he got there he would secure the windows and doors and eat until he was full.  He was practically drooling at the thought of that can of peaches. 

Because Will was close to home and starting to feel safe he did a foolish thing:  he let his guard down.  Because he was so desperately hungry his mind wandered, thinking about all he was going to eat once he got home, and during that brief lapse he wasn’t paying attention, so he wasn’t aware that someone was sneaking up behind him until he suddenly felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and everything went black. 

*     *     *

“Hey.  Hey, fella, you okay?  You need to wake up.” 

Will frowned feeling disoriented as he felt someone shaking his shoulder.  He opened his eyes and groaned as he felt a shooting pain behind his eyes going to the back of his head. 

“Well, at least you’re still alive, but that’s a nasty bump you’ve got there,” he heard a deep male voice say. 

Will frowned again as he tried to figure out where he was.  He remembered he was headed home with the food he had found …  _THE FOOD!_   He raised his head and realized he was face down on the sidewalk.  The sunglasses he was wearing were tilted on his face and cracked, and when he removed them he saw with increasing panic that it was dark outside. 

His heart was racing now as he realized he was out in the open and easy pickings for any vampire that happened by.  He tried to get up and felt a strong hand grab his upper arm and help pull him up.  He swayed a little as he looked up at a tall, well-built man. 

“What happened?” Will asked swaying, his head spinning slightly. 

“I’d just be guessing, but I’d say you were attacked.” 

Will looked around frantically then with the big man still holding onto his arm to steady him.  “My cart!”  “Did you see a black cart anywhere nearby?” 

“No, I’m sorry, I didn’t.  I was just passing by and noticed you lying on the ground, and it didn’t feel right just leaving you.” 

Will’s heart sank.  “I found some food today and it was in that cart.” 

“Well, it looks like you were mugged, but just be glad they left you alive.  Look, let me help you home because you’re not too steady, and neither one of us should be out here in the dark.  Where do you live?” 

Will pointed and said “Two blocks that way.” 

As the two men started in the direction Will had pointed, Will’s mind started to clear a bit and he suddenly felt nervous.  He had never seen this man before and he was familiar, even if only by sight, with the few people who lived in the surrounding area.  The close proximity they were in told him this man was an alpha.  Will tried to calm himself.  He was on his suppressants, so there was no reason to worry about being discovered as an omega.  One of the first things he’d done after he’d found a place to live had been to raid a pharmacy and take all the suppressants they had, plus some pain killers, antibiotics and vitamins.  However, if this alpha was a vampire then Will was still in a lot of trouble.  His UV flashlight had also been in the cart.  “I don’t recall seeing you around before, Mr., uh …”

“The name’s Frank.  And you are?” 

“I’m Bill,” Will said, using his alias.  “So, Frank,” Will continued, “where do you live and what are _you_ doing out after sunset?” 

“I live three blocks over on Kensington Avenue,” Frank answered immediately.  “I was headed home right at dusk, a little late, I admit, when I saw you lying there.  It took a good 10 minutes to get you to wake up and I didn’t want to just leave you for the bloodsuckers.” 

Will felt guilty then.  This man had stopped to help him, risking himself by being out after dark, and here he was being suspicious.  He sighed.  He was tired and hungry and angry and his head hurt. 

“I really appreciate your help, Frank.  My home is right up ahead.  It’s the little security shop on the right there,” he said pointing. 

“A security shop, huh?” Frank said sounding amused.  “Seems appropriate.”  Frank stopped in front of the door Will indicated, still holding onto Will’s arm to steady him.  Will pulled a remote control out of his pocket and hit a button and the steel shutter covering the door retracted upward.   

“This is a nice setup you’ve got here,” Frank said admiringly.  “Nice and safe,” he said taking in the steel shutter also covering the shop window. 

“It’s why I picked the place,” Will said as he fished his keys out of his pocket next, but was having trouble getting the key into the lock because his head was still swimming slightly. 

“Here, let me help you with that,” Frank said, moving up behind Will and covering Will’s hand with his own to guide the key into the lock.  Even though Will knew Frank was trying to help him, he was still unnerved by how close Frank was and the fact that he was touching him. 

“Is there anyone here at home who can take care of you?” Frank asked casually.  A mate or children maybe?  You’re still pretty shaky.” 

The question had been asked casually enough, but the hair on the back of Will’s neck suddenly stood up and his adrenalin was kicking in, clearing his head a bit more.  Will turned the key in the lock but was uncertain what he should do next.  If Frank was a vampire, all Will had to do was step through the doorway and flip the switch inside the door to turn on the shop lights.  As an extra precaution he had alternated the florescent lights in the ceiling with UV bulbs which would burn a vampire’s skin.  If Frank was a human it’s possible he helped Will home so he could rob him, not that he had any food to steal.  Frank could also be a slaver looking to take Will and anybody else in the house prisoner to serve up to the vamps.  Will had his gun tucked under his quilted flannel shirt in a holster.  A gun would take care of a thief or a slaver.    

Will pushed the door open looking up at Frank, who was still holding onto his arm.  Until now he hadn’t realized just how big Frank really was.  He was a towering 6’ 2” at least, and all muscle by the looks of him.  “Let me just get the light,” Will said as casually as he could while feeling his nerves going into overdrive.  He reached his left arm through the doorframe feeling the wall for the light switch, then stepped over the threshold and switched on the lights as he gently pulled his right arm free from Frank’s grip and took a couple steps back from the door.  Now, if Frank was a vampire, Will would be safe.  If Frank was a robber or a slaver, he needed to be ready. 

Will saw Frank standing on the other side of the doorway not moving, glancing up at the lights. 

“UV lights.  That’s very clever, Bill,” Frank said.  “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.  I’ll have to get some of those for my apartment,” he said pleasantly. 

The UV lights had a sort of purplish tinge to them, so it didn’t prove anything that Frank knew what they were. 

“It looks like you live alone here,” Frank said looking behind Will, but still making no move to enter the house.  “Are you going to be all right here by yourself?  If you have a concussion you should stay awake.” 

Will wanted to relax, Frank seemed like an ordinary concerned human, but his empathy was kicking up warning bells in the back of his head.  But was the danger vampire or human? 

“I’ll be fine,” he finally said.  “I want to thank you for your assistance.  There aren’t that many people around nowadays who would have stayed out after dark to help a stranger.” 

Will decided then to follow his gut about the man and take a chance.  The man was big, muscular, well filled out, not gaunt and underfed looking like most humans nowadays.  Slavers were better fed but generally looked grungy and this man was clean and neat.  He was also an alpha.  Will’s gut said vampire even though Frank hadn’t shown any signs of it. 

Will held out his hand as if to shake Frank’s.  He moved forward toward Frank and stopped right inside the doorframe.  He knew there was a UV light right over the doorway where he was standing.  If Frank was human he would reach through the doorway and shake his hand.  If he was a vampire he wouldn’t, knowing that the UV light would burn him.  Will waited, making rare eye contact, watching the man’s expression.  Frank stared back at him calmly for a few seconds, and then Will saw his expression change.  His eyes grew cold, his pleasant expression suddenly turned shrewd, calculating. 

“So,” Frank said, “you’re not stupid after all.” 

“I don’t get it,” Will said tiredly, rubbing the back of his throbbing head.  “Why didn’t you just bite me when I was passed out on the sidewalk?”   

“Now what fun would that be?” Frank said with a cold smile.  “Besides, it was possible that you had a mate and children hidden away all snug and safe and sound.  I was hoping for a possible three course meal.  It wouldn’t be the first time someone had cluelessly invited me into their home with their family present.  Can you imagine doing that in this day and age?” 

Will just shook his head feeling sickened.  The vampire was only a couple feet away from him and was giving him the creeps. 

“Well, as you can see there’s no family here for you to feast on and your fun is over, so please go away,” Will said softly, moving to close the door, but before he did Frank said, “As food gets scarcer and scarcer, Bill, the time will come when you’ll come crawling on your hands and knees begging me to bite you for a few scraps of food.  When that day comes, when you’re kneeling at my feet, I may take pity on you.” 

Will was so pissed at this point he did something he wouldn’t normally have done:  he looked the big alpha right in the eyes and said, “I’d rather slit both my wrists and bleed out on the floor than let a leech like you touch me.” 

Will watched as Frank cocked his head, his expression suddenly curious.   Then the vampire scented the air and Will took an involuntary step back, suddenly frightened, his heart hammering.  _Just relax_ , he told himself.  _You’re on your suppressants and saturated in cologne.  There’s no way he can tell._

“You have remarkably beautiful eyes, Bill,” Frank said considering him.  “They really don’t go with the rest of this picture,” he said looking Will over like he was trying to solve a puzzle.  “And why did you become frightened when I tried to scent you?  I thought your heart was going to pound out of your chest.  Something tells me there’s more to you than meets the eye.” 

Will was thinking he should just shut the door in the vamp’s smug face when he felt a quick ruffle in the back of his mind, and then Frank was in.  It happened so fast that he had been caught off guard, and he was suddenly awash in that dreamy, carefree feeling.  Then he heard _Come to me, Bill_ , in his head and had taken three steps toward the door when he looked up into Frank’s eyes and saw the excited look on his face and that his fangs were already down and pressing into his bottom lip.  Will’s adrenalin kicked in as he realized he was already at the edge of the doorway less than two feet away from walking right into Frank’s awaiting arms, and he SLAMMED his mind shields up while backpedaling in a panic and biting back the omega cry that had almost slipped out.  _Jesus Christ that was close!_ , he thought with his hand on his chest and his heart hammering away.  Then he looked up and saw that Frank was staring at him intently now.

“Impressive, Bill.  Not too many things surprise me nowadays, but you certainly do.  I find you quite fascinating.” 

Will was staring up at Frank while still trying to get his heartrate under control when he smelled the spike in the alpha’s scent.  Will could tell Frank was excited now.  He was one of those types that enjoys the chase, the thrill of the hunt, a challenge.  That’s why he hadn’t simply bitten him when he was passed out.  As he had said, “What fun would that be?”  Will had provided him with a challenge and he was now intrigued with him, something Will had in no way intended. 

“We will be seeing each other again in the future, I promise you that, Bill.  Oh, and by the way, my full name is Francis Dolarhyde, but you can still call me Frank.” 

Will looked at Frank with wide, startled eyes.   

“I see you’ve heard of me,” Frank said with a smug look on his face. 

Who hadn’t?  Francis Dolarhyde and Hannibal Lecter had both established their dominance early on and had been systematically eliminating other vampires and expanding their territories.  Will was now on the radar of the two most dangerous alpha vampires in the Baltimore area. 

Will slammed and bolted the door.  He heard deep laughter on the other side. 

“See you soon, Bill,” Frank said tauntingly. 

Will hit the switch that lowered the steel shutter back over the front door.  He went and sat down, shaking all over.  That had been really close.  Francis Dolarhyde— _shit!_   After the shaking subsided somewhat he went to the bathroom and got a couple of Percocet to take for the pain in his head.  It looked like the Percocet was going to be his dinner for tonight. 

Will filled a cup with some whiskey he had been able to scavenge and popped the pills in his mouth and drained the cup quickly.  Despite the possibility of a concussion, he laid down on his small grubby mattress on the floor, his head still throbbing, and eventually fell into an exhausted sleep.  Dying of a concussion was the least of his worries these days. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support! I recognize a lot of names from my previous stories and appreciate you all joining me for this one. LOL!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we’re at the halfway point, folks! Thank you for your overwhelming support! I’ve received several comments about how these chapters have been leaving you on the edge of your seats! Weeeellllll, that’s not going to change anytime soon! ;) Happy Monday, and I hope you enjoy Chapter 6! -EA

Will woke the next morning with a dull pain in his head and a gnawing ache in his stomach.  He went to the bathroom and poured himself a large glass of water and chased down a couple of multi-vitamins to help fill his empty stomach.  At least the V’s hadn’t tried shutting off the water or electricity.  They didn’t want the humans dead after all, only at their mercy.  Will searched the area of the shop where the kitchenette was and where he stored his food, when he had any, but a quick search told him what he already knew, that he had absolutely nothing to eat.  He searched through a couple of backpacks he occasionally took on food runs and found a packet of crushed restaurant crackers on the bottom of one.  He poured the contents of the packet carefully into his mouth, not wanting to waste a crumb, and chewed slowly.  There was no helping it, he would need to go back to that same apartment building where he found the food yesterday and see if he got lucky again with a different apartment.  He had to find food soon or he wouldn’t survive much longer. 

His cart was now gone so he emptied a backpack and slipped it on, made sure his gun was fully loaded, and opened the steel shutter covering his front door.  He glanced around looking for signs of any Renfields or ferals or slavers before closing the steel shutter behind him.  It was around 9:00 a.m. and he blinked at the brightness of the sun and put on a spare pair of sunglasses he had.  At least the sun made him feel safe … from the vampires, at least.  He shivered as he remembered the close call he’d had with Dolarhyde the night before. 

It would take him over an hour to walk back to the apartment building where he had found the food the previous day.  He’d had a bicycle at one point, but one day when he was riding around checking out a few places he’d left it outside leaning against a building, and when he’d come back out the bike was gone.  Sadly, even in an apocalypse with one-third of the population dead you still had to lock up your bike.  He hadn’t come across a replacement yet. 

The building was one of those large, long buildings with in excess of 50 apartments, and the food he had found the previous day had been in an apartment on the top floor, so when Will arrived at the building he climbed the stairs figuring he’d start there.  He tapped on the door of the apartment next to the one he had scavenged yesterday and heard no answer so he got to work picking the lock.  He had become quite the skilled lock pick after discovering practice locks and instruction manuals in his security shop.  He heard the lock click and stood off to the side as he pushed the door open slowly and listened for sounds of any movement.  Not hearing any he drew his gun and entered the apartment and locked the door behind him, then did a quick sweep.  The apartment was empty.   

He walked into the kitchen and laid the gun on the table, taking a deep breath and feeling his body relax a bit.  Then he said a quick prayer and opened one of the kitchen cabinets.  He closed his eyes in relief as it appeared he had lucked out once again.  It looked like the entire floor of this building may have gone overlooked. 

He pulled off the backpack and put it on the kitchen table and started pulling food out of the cabinets.  He pulled out a can of Chef Boyardee ravioli and started digging around in drawers until he found a can opener and a spoon.  He opened the can with shaking hands and started eating it cold right out of the can.  He wasn’t going to make the same mistake as yesterday and not eat before he left.  If he somehow got mugged again, at least this time he’d have a full stomach. 

He got through half the can and had to stop.  His stomach was so shrunken he couldn’t eat any more.  He found some plastic wrap in a drawer and wrapped the can up and set it on the table.  He wouldn’t be able to carry as much in the backpack as he would have in the cart so he’d have to take what he thought he could carry and come back tomorrow for the rest.  There were no peaches this time, but Will found coffee, pork and beans, Spam, soup, spaghetti noodles, tomato sauce, boxes of mac and cheese, a couple cans of tuna, some instant oatmeal and a few other items.  He opened the refrigerator but the smell that hit him had him closing it in a hurry.  After drinking a glass of water and using the facilities he put the backpack on and left, locking the door behind him since there was still food in there.  He had his gun out and in plain sight this time around to dissuade any muggers.  He would not be letting his guard down this time. 

After walking a couple blocks he was really feeling the weight of the backpack.  He was weak from not eating regularly, plus he was starting to sweat profusely under the layers of clothes he wore.  After he had been walking for about 20 minutes he had the distinct feeling he was being watched.  He turned around and saw a man about a half block behind him.  He tried not to panic.  The man might not be following him, he might just be walking in the same direction.  Will crossed the street and put his back to a building and just stood there with his gun visible.  The man kept walking on the other side of the street and eventually went past where Will had crossed without giving him so much as a look.  _Pull it together_ , _Will_ , he thought.  _Just because you got mugged yesterday and almost eaten by a vampire doesn’t mean everyone’s out to get you_. 

He crossed back over and continued on toward home, but when he turned the next corner he saw the same man with two other fellows a half a block in front of him just standing there in his path.  He stopped, his heart pounding in his chest.  These men looked too old to be a part of a gang, so they were probably slavers as Renfields tended to be solitary.  _Shit!_  

Will started backing away and turned around and found there were three other men across the street from the corner he just turned.  With men in front of him and behind, Will quickly cut across the street and started loosening his backpack.  Maybe if he dropped the backpack and ran they would be satisfied with that.  When he reached the sidewalk on the other side of the street he dropped the backpack and took off running. 

The three men that had been in front of him ran at an angle across the street trying to get in front of him and cut him off.  He tried to run faster as he brought the gun up and pointed it in their general direction and squeezed off a shot hoping that when they realized he was armed they wouldn’t pursue him further, but they didn’t stop.  He noticed they had guns as well.  He chanced a glance behind him and saw that two of the men were right behind him, the third having stopped for the backpack.  He had five armed men right on his tail. 

Will tried to think logically.  If these were slavers they wouldn’t want him dead, so those were probably tranq guns they had.  If that was the case, his baggy layers of clothing might actually help prevent any darts from reaching his skin.  But he could hear their footsteps getting louder and knew they were closing the gap behind him.  Fine, he would take a stand.  After all, his gun had live ammo.  He stopped suddenly and turned with his gun arm out ready to fire, but they were closer than he thought and he got tackled to the ground and the shot he fired went harmlessly over their heads.  They quickly flipped him onto his stomach and zip tied his wrists together.  They pulled him on his feet and one of the men said, “You’re a feisty one,” while grabbing Will’s chin and pushing his head back and examining his neck.  “No bites.  We got us a vampire virgin here.”    

“He’s not much to look at,” one of the other men said. 

“Who gives a shit what he looks like?  We’re all just food to the V’s.  Who cares what a cow looks like as long as it tastes good, am I right?  But don’t you worry,” he said to Will, “we’ll get you cleaned up and fed.  How does that sound?”  When Will didn’t answer, the man tried again:  “You got a name?”  Will refused to answer.  “Fine, we’ll just call you bloodbag, because that’s essentially what you are.  Come along, bloodbag.” 

The five men dragged him to a car that had just pulled up in front of them, and Will saw the sixth man running toward them with his backpack. 

“Our newest acquisition here brought us a nice bag of food as well,” he told the other guys who started congratulating each other.  They shoved him into the backseat of the car and crowded in around him and took off. 

About 10 minutes later the car pulled up in front of a large aluminum warehouse, and one of the big men, who Will could tell was an alpha, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the car and inside the building.  Will saw cages full of people—at least a hundred of them—their pale faces full of fear and despair, looking toward him.  He noticed bite marks on their throats—multiple bite marks in many cases. 

A woman approached them then looking Will up and down.  She was short, thin and rangy and had a hard look about her.  “This all you could find?” she asked in a raspy voice around a cigarette that was dangling from the corner of her mouth.    

“Yeah, Auntie.  Pickings are slim these days,” the alpha holding Will answered. 

“You check him for bites?” 

“Yeah.  None on his neck leastways.” 

“Jesus, he’s filthy,” she said.  “And, my god, he stinks,” she said waving her hand in front of her nose. 

“Yeah.  We’ll take him to Steve and Alice for a bath and a shave.  Then doc can check him over.” 

“It’s going to take more than a bath and shave to make this one look tasty,” Auntie grumbled.  “But, beggars can’t be choosers, I suppose.  We need some fresh meat to put out for the vamps tonight.  These other poor bloodbags are getting sucked dry,” she said glancing at the caged humans.  “They need a break.  Get him cleaned up as soon as possible,” she said taking a step back.  The smell’s making my eyes water.” 

Will felt panic set in now.  They were going to find out he’s an omega.  Plus he hadn’t taken his suppressant today as he usually took it in the evening, having gotten used to the evening routine at the hospital.  He always carried a baggie with a couple of suppressants in his pocket in case he couldn’t make it home before nightfall and had to find an alternative place to spend the night, so maybe he could sneak one.  But how was he going to get out of this mess?  He started struggling even though he knew it was useless. 

“Just put him under,” Auntie said.  “It’ll be a lot easier.”  Then Will watched as one of the men pointed their gun at his thigh and pulled the trigger.  Will felt a sting.  Sure enough it was a tranq gun, and Will felt his mind going dark and he was falling, falling, falling … 

 

Will woke up slowly, the sound of voices around him.  He couldn’t make them out at first but then they slowly started making sense. 

“Jesus, who would have guessed.” 

“Man, he’s beautiful.  We’re gonna get a boatload of food for this one.” 

“I’m glad we left his hair longer.  It suits him.” 

Will frowned as he opened his eyes.  What were they talking about? 

“Well look who’s awake,” he heard Auntie say.  “He’s got beautiful eyes too,” she said smiling at him.    

Will realized then he was lying on a table and several people were standing around him.  When he looked down he saw that he was naked except for a towel draped over his middle.  He sat up quickly in a panic holding the towel around him, while the people jumped back a step. 

“Easy does it, little omega.  No one wants to hurts you,” one of the men said in a soothing voice. 

“I’m not an omega,” Will said in a panicked voice. 

All of them started laughing at that. 

“That’s bullshit and you know it.  Even if we hadn’t found the packet of suppressants you carry in your pants pocket, the doctor confirmed it.  Plus you smell so fucking good now that you’re clean,” said the big alpha who had pulled Will from the car, moving closer.  Will inhaled sharply as he felt the alpha’s calloused fingers brush down the center of his naked back all the way down to the top of his ass. 

“Back off, Mike,” Auntie said.  “This pretty little omega is going to feed us all for the next six months, so hands off.  Now you, omega, get dressed,” Auntie said pointing at a small pile of clothes and ushering everyone else out of the room.   As Mike headed for the door he was sniffing the fingers he had touched Will with and looking back at him; then right before he went through the door he put his middle finger in his mouth and sucked on it lewdly while smiling at Will.  Auntie finally shoved him out the door. 

Will went to the clothes and quickly dressed, keeping an eye on the door in case Mike decided to sneak back in.  There were clean socks and underwear, a pale blue v-neck t-shirt that hugged his body, a pair of … _oh, what the hell?_ … tight, black leather pants that Will looked at in disgust before putting on, and a pair of sneakers.  Will hated to admit it, but it felt really good to be clean and wearing clean clothes.  It had been a long time.  He touched his face then and realized they had shaved off his beard.  He felt strangely naked without it. 

The room he was in was small with no windows, so there was no hope for escape.  He sighed deeply and opened the door the others had gone through. 

“Well, well,” Auntie said looking him over, “very nice.  The blue in that shirt really brings out those eyes of yours.” 

“Sure does,” Mike the alpha said circling Will and looking at him in a way that had Will feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.  “And man, those leather pants showcase what an incredible ass he’s got.” 

“Mike, why don’t you go outside and relieve Frank on guard duty,” Auntie said. 

“It’s just that I haven’t seen an omega in such a long time, Auntie, and this one’s real pretty,” Mike said coming even closer to Will and rubbing the backs of his fingers down Will’s newly shaven cheek, making Will cringe.  “Why should a fucking vampire get him?” 

“Mike, outside!”   

“What if we offer him up to the V’s during the night, but during the day he’s all mine,” Mike tried again, and Will could smell his scent getting stronger. 

“Outside, Mike— _NOW!_ ”

Mike huffed and headed for the door, looking back at Will several times with a hungry look. 

“Put this omega in a cage and lock the door,” Auntie said to one of the betas.  “In fact, do it now and give me the key,” she said.  “I don’t want anything to go wrong.” 

They put Will in an eight foot x eight foot cage with empty cages on either side of him.  He felt alone and frightened. 

“Did you get word to Lecter and Dolarhydes’ people that we have an omega for sale?” Auntie asked one of the men.    

“Sure did, Auntie.  Come sundown tomorrow I expect they’ll both be here.” 

“Good.  We need to get him out of here as soon as possible.  Having an omega here is only going to cause problems.  There’s no use calling any of the other V’s.  Dolarhyde and Lecter are the most powerful and one of them will want to buy an omega as exceptional as this one is, plus they’ll have the food price I’m going to ask for him.  He’s going to make us rich, I can feel it.  Now, get him something to eat.  We want him nice and strong by tomorrow night.” 

Auntie looked at her new omega and smiled.  She had a feeling their lives were about to change drastically. 

 

Will picked at his food and paced his cage for a couple of hours.  He had overheard Auntie mention contacting Lecter and Dolarhydes’ people and knew that tomorrow night he was going to be sold to either Hannibal Lecter or Francis Dolarhyde and belong to one of them.  He didn’t know which would be worse.  Finally exhausted, he lay down on the floor on a blanket they provided him and fell into a fitful sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Will and the other captives were served some sort of watered down oatmeal for breakfast.  The alpha named Mike kept stopping by his cage and scenting him and staring at him, making him more on edge than he already was.  Auntie kept having to chase him away. 

“Your scent’s already changing,” she told Will.  “I’ll send Mike out on a hunt to keep him away from you.  You won’t be here much longer,” she said smiling around a cigarette. 

For lunch they were given some watery tomato soup.  _At least the slavers feed their captives_ , Will thought.  He supposed they needed to keep their “livestock” healthy or the V’s wouldn’t want them. 

Later that evening Will saw a man he hadn’t seen before stop in front of his cage and stare at him frowning.  “Hey, Auntie?” the beta yelled out. 

“Yeah, Carl, what is it?” she said. 

“Isn’t this the omega that Hannibal Lecter has been looking for?” he asked. 

“ _What!_ ” 

“You know, he had flyers up all over the city with this guy’s picture on them.  It’s been a while but I’m pretty sure this is the guy.” 

“Shit!” she said rushing over to him.  If this is the omega Lecter’s been looking for I shouldn’t have contacted Dolarhyde.  Lecter’s gonna be pissed,” she said worriedly. 

“Well, you didn’t know at the time,” Carl said reasonably.

“You think that’s gonna to matter to Lecter?” she said wringing her hands.  “Maybe Lecter will show up first and we can make a quick sale before Dolarhyde shows up and he’ll never know.” 

“What if Dolarhyde shows up first and wants him?  I mean look at him.  Who wouldn’t want him?” Carl said. 

“Shit-shit-shit.  Maybe we should hide him.  That way if Dolarhyde shows up first we can just say that Lecter already came and snatched him up.” 

“Yeah, that might work,” Carl said. 

Auntie was fumbling for the keys to Will’s cage when she heard a deep voice say, “I understand you have an omega for sale.  That’s quite a find, Auntie.” 

All eyes turned toward an imposing Francis Dolarhyde standing in the doorway, two of his Renfields flanking him.  Auntie looked past him outside and realized with the days growing shorter now that it was fall, it had gotten dark without her even noticing it.  _Shit!_   Nothing for it now.  Her only hope was that Dolarhyde would buy the omega quick and leave before Lecter showed up.  If Lecter showed up and asked about the omega afterwards, she would tell him it was a female omega they had sold. 

“Is this the omega?” Francis said pointing at the cage Auntie was standing in front of. 

“Yes, sir, this is the omega.  And quite a prize he is too,” she said, looking nervously toward the doorway. 

Will had turned his back as soon as he saw “Frank.”  He didn’t know if it would be better or worse for him to be bought by Francis Dolarhyde as opposed to Hannibal Lecter; he just knew that he didn’t want to be “owed” by anyone, much less someone who wanted to drink his blood. 

Francis moved up to the bars and Will heard him scenting the air. 

“Mmmm.  Sweet.  What’s your name, little omega?” he asked while examining Will’s back and appreciating the tousle of shiny dark curls on his head and the lithe body that flared slightly at the hips, and what nice hips they were showcased in leather as they were.  He couldn’t wait to see the front.  When Will didn’t answer he said, “Turn around and let me see the rest of you.  Appease my curiosity.” 

Will knew he was just delaying the inevitable, so he turned around and looked up at the big vamp.  Will watched uncomfortably as Frank examined him from head to toe, and then their eyes met and Will saw a moment of confusion, and then the V’s eyes widened in recognition. 

Francis started laughing then, a deep, full-bodied laugh that made all the humans suddenly nervous. 

“Bill!  Well, well, well.  I knew we’d meet again soon, but I had no idea it would be this soon.  And what a surprise you turned out to be!  I knew you were hiding something, but I had no idea,” he said looking him over again appreciatively. 

“You know this omega?” Auntie asked, sounding surprised. 

“Bill and I met once, just a couple of days ago actually, but he’s a crafty little thing and I had no idea what a gem was hidden underneath the dirt and the beard, the baggy clothes and the obnoxious cologne.” 

“Yeah, we were pleasantly surprised as well,” Auntie said. 

“I’ll bet.  Still,” Francis continued, “as tasty as he looks, I always like to sample something before I commit to buying it.  How about a little tasting first, Auntie?” 

Auntie glanced nervously over at the doorway again before saying, “Mr. Dolarhyde, surely you can see how exceptional he is.  He won’t last long so I’d advise you to snatch him up and take him home before some other alpha comes in and takes a liking to him,” she hinted. 

“Now, Auntie, do you think there’s another alpha in this city who would challenge me?” 

 _Well, there’s only one, and he’s probably on his way here right now_ , Auntie thought getting more panicked by the minute 

“I’ll be quick,” Francis said, “but I need a taste of this one right now,” he said, his hungry eyes fixing on Will’s neck. 

“Well, you heard the man,” Auntie said to the men around her.  _The sooner he gets his tasting the sooner he’ll leave_ , she thought. 

Auntie unlocked the cell and Carl and one other man grabbed Will and started dragging him toward the cheaply built plywood rooms that seemed to occupy one side of the warehouse.  Auntie opened one of the doors and the two men tossed him inside.  Auntie looked at Dolarhyde and said, “You have three minutes for a tasting.”  Francis was smiling as he closed the door behind him. 

The room wasn’t any bigger than the cell had been and Will had his back pressed into a corner.  There was a small cot and a wooden chair in the room, nothing else.  Francis looked even bigger to Will in the small confines of the room. 

Francis was studying Will thoughtfully now.  “So, Bill, have you ever been bitten before?” 

Will shook his head no and swallowed. 

“I thought not.  If any vampire had gotten their hands on you they wouldn’t have let you go.  So, how would you like this to happen?” he said.  “I’ll give you your choice of the cot, the wall, or the chair.” 

Will looked confused.  “What?” 

Francis smiled now, showing his fangs, which were already down.  “Well, you can lie on the cot while I feed, or I can press you up against the wall and feed on you that way, or I can sit on the chair and you can straddle me while I feed.  Any preference?”  When Will just stared at him without moving or speaking, Francis said, “I’ll tell you what, since it’s your first time why don’t you let me choose.”  Francis then grabbed Will by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him toward the chair.  Francis sat down and pulled Will down on top of his lap so he was straddling him.  Then Francis grabbed Will’s ass with both hands and pulled Will flush up against him, making Will gasp and blush. 

“That’s better,” Francis said, immediately burying his face in Will’s neck.  Will tensed, ready for the feel of teeth, but Francis was scenting the gland behind his neck instead.  “Mmmm.  You smell like you’ll be coming into heat within a couple of days,” he said.  Then Francis licked the gland behind Will’s neck unexpectedly and Will released a surprised whimper before he could stop himself and a shiver went through his body.  Will felt movement under his ass then and heard Francis’ breathing quicken and knew he was becoming aroused.   His alpha scent was also becoming stronger, muskier in response.  “Well this is becoming awkward, Bill.  You’re having quite an effect on me.  Better do the tasting quick before things get out of control.  Auntie will have my head if I take more than blood,” he said teasingly in that deep baritone of his.    

Auntie was, in fact, pacing outside the room.  She knew it had already been more than three minutes but she was afraid of what would happen if she disturbed Dolaryhyde.  She had heard stories of his unpredictable nature and she didn’t want to set him off.  Still, time was ticking by and it was just a matter of time before Lecter arrived and possibly found his missing omega in the possession of Francis Dolarhyde. 

Frank wrapped an arm around Will’s waist and held him tightly against him.  He took his other hand and carded it up through the back of Will’s hair, then grabbed a fistful of curls and angled his throat to the side.  Will’s heart was hammering and he braced himself knowing there was nothing he could do to stop this.  He felt a fang tip scrape along the side of his neck, quickly followed by a wet tongue licking up the beaded blood.  Will squirmed in response.    

“Mmmm, delicious.  This is just whetting my appetite, Bill.”

Will felt himself panicking as he felt Frank licking his jugular, which would bring it to the surface; then he felt that slight ruffling at the back of his head that indicated Frank was trying to gain entry into his mind, probably in an attempt to lessen the pain, but Will didn’t care.  He slammed his mind shields up and felt Frank jerk.  Will started struggling with all his might then, pushing, trying to get off the vamp’s lap, but he may as well have been a child for all the good it did.  Frank easily grabbed his wrists and held them behind his back with one hand.  His other hand came up and wrapped around the back of Will neck, the thumb on his large hand caressing Will’s jaw tenderly.  Will felt tears of frustration pricking his eyes. 

“You are full of surprises, Bill.  And believe me, I do like a fighter … especially in bed,” he whispered softly right by Will’s ear.  “Why is it that no one before or after the V virus ever claimed you, hmm?” he said grazing his lips over Will’s throat.  “It doesn’t really matter though, you’re mine now.  I’ll make the deal with Auntie just as soon as I have a proper taste.”  Then Will saw Francis’ mouth open  wide and those needle sharp fangs lowering toward his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut.   Will felt the prick of fangs right before the door to their room was ripped off its hinges, and there stood Hannibal Lecter, red eyes flashing and looking like death incarnate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They say that possession is nine-tenths of the law, but I don't think that's going to fly with Hannibal, do you? Join me Friday for the showdown!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready to rumbbbllleee!

Will stared up at Hannibal in shock mixed with equal parts fear and relief, but when he looked at Dolarhyde he saw only annoyance. 

“Is there something I can help you with, Hannibal?  Is there some reason you’re interrupting my meal here?” Francis said, keeping a tight hold on Will. 

Hannibal was staring at Will now, and Will got the distinct impression from the look on his face that Hannibal was somehow blaming him for the situation he was currently in.  Will got angry then.  The nerve of him after everything he had put him through. 

“Francis, that human you’re currently holding onto is Will Graham, the omega I’ve been looking for.  I realize you probably didn’t know his identity so I’m giving you the opportunity to hand him over.” 

Francis looked down at Will with surprise.  “This is the omega you’ve been scouring the city for?  And he managed to elude you for over half a year?” he said, a huge smile splitting his face.  “Well, Hannibal, I can certainly see what all the fuss was about.  He truly is extraordinary.  He’s going to make some worthy alpha an excellent breeder.” 

“Yes, I agree.  I plan to get him with child as soon as possible.” 

“Ah,” Francis said, “but I said a _worthy_ alpha.  I’m not sure you’reworthyof such a prize … Hannibal.” 

Will tensed at the deliberate taunt and he saw Hannibal’s eyes blazing at the insult, but Hannibal remained otherwise calm.  Dolarhyde was intentionally provoking Hannibal and Will knew that this was going to end in bloodshed.  The spiking levels of pheromones the two were putting out now were actually making him dizzy. 

“I think this little one would be best served carrying my child and continuing the Dolarhyde bloodline.  Adding this one’s bravery, cunning and intelligence to my genepool, I have no doubt that the Dolarhyde family will be ruling the entire state in no time.  Besides, I’m currently in the middle of negotiations with Auntie to purchase _Will_ ” he said, looking down at the man in question. 

Hannibal glanced over at Auntie who took a nervous step back at his look.  “We always sell to the highest bidder, of course,” she said, already knowing that this situation was escalating out of control. 

“Will is mine, Francis, and I’m willing to fight for him.  In fact, this confrontation between us has been inevitable for quite some time, so why not just kill two birds with one stone, so to speak,” he said with a tight smile.  Will shivered knowing a smile like that from Hannibal was a razor at your throat, a knife in your gut. 

“That’s true,” Francis said standing up but holding firmly onto Will’s wrist.  “This town ain’t big enough for the both of us, if I can coin a phrase from an old western.”  Francis shoved Will toward Auntie and said, “Lock him up.  I don’t want my prize sneaking away when the blood starts flying.”  Then looking at Hannibal he said, “I think when I’m done here and you’re lying dead on the ground and I’m covered in your blood, I’ll take Will here and bend him over your body so that your corpse can watch as I feast on him and fill him full of my seed.  Would you like that?” 

Hannibal removed his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves, purposely ignoring Francis and watching Auntie as she motioned for two of her men to put Will back in his cage and locked the door behind him. 

Auntie was now looking between the two vampires and wishing she was anywhere but here. 

Francis nodded once Will was locked back up and then turned his attention to Hannibal.  “Well, whenever you’re ready,” he goaded. 

Hannibal flew at Francis immediately, a savage look now on his face.  By the surprised look on Francis’ face, he was unprepared by how quickly Hannibal attacked, but maybe that was Hannibal’s strategy, to catch him off guard.  Hannibal drew first blood, but Francis recovered quickly.  Francis was taller, heavier, but Will had learned the hard way how cunning Hannibal is. 

Francis retaliated by slamming Hannibal back against one of the cages and trying to get his teeth to his throat to rip it out, but someone Hannibal slipped under his arm and jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into the other V’s neck.  Just when Will thought this was going to be a short fight, Francis quickly turned his back toward the cages and slammed Hannibal hard against the bars, and Hannibal’s teeth popped out of Francis’ neck and he fell staggering off the big V’s back. 

Francis put his hand to his neck to check the damage, which was minimal, then charged at Hannibal.  Hannibal sidestepped him and grabbed his wrist with one hand while slamming him into Will’s cage face-first with the other and pulling the wrist behind his back and up so hard that Will heard tendons ripping and Francis screaming.  Francis lifted a foot and kicked back hard and connected with Hannibal’s knee, making Hannibal drop to the ground in pain, releasing Francis’ arm. 

Hannibal got up quickly but was limping now.  Francis was holding his own injured arm and was bleeding from his neck, but he must have realized that this might be his best opportunity, and he charged again with his good arm outstretched toward Hannibal’s throat.  Hannibal remained still until Francis was right on top of him, then crouched down at the last second and used Francis’ forward momentum to flip him over his back.  Hannibal turned, ready to jump on the other V and pin him to the ground, but his foot slid on a patch of blood and he went down as well. 

Francis grabbed for him and they both ended up grappling with each other and rolling around on the floor, each trying to gain the upper advantage.  Francis ended up sitting on top of Hannibal, but Hannibal threw out a punch that connected with Francis’ Adam’s apple; however, Francis had seen the punch coming and had leaned back just in time to avoid the full effect of the punch.  He jumped up gasping for breath but recovered quickly.  Hannibal got up as well facing him.  Both V’s were breathing heavily now. 

Will was pressed against the back of his cage watching the fight in wide-eyed fascinated horror along with every other human in the warehouse.  The fighting was vicious, brutal and strategic as each V vied to outsmart the other.  Looking between them Will was feeling hopeful that they might actually kill each other, but there was also another tiny part of him—a deeply buried, primitive omega part that had essentially been drugged into oblivion for most of the last 15 years by almost nonstop suppressant abuse—that was now waking up and feeling a heady sense of power in the fact that these two extremely powerful, extremely handsome alphas were fighting to the death over him.  As much as Will was both shocked and horrified by the feeling and tried to quash it, it would not go away.  He knew the feeling was probably due to the two missed doses of suppressants that was playing havoc with his system and the fact that both alphas were releasing huge amounts of pheromones right now, but that didn’t relieve his self-loathing as he felt himself getting aroused watching watched Hannibal and Francis battling it out to lay claim to him in the most primitive way possible. 

The two V’s circled each other cautiously now, looking for their opening.  They were both injured and blood was pouring from several bites and scratches on each of them.  Then Hannibal feinted right but went left, grabbing Francis’ already injured arm on his way around the V and slamming his foot behind Dolarhyde’s right knee so that the leg buckled and Francis went down to his knees.  Hannibal put his foot on Dolarhyde’s back and shoved him down hard face-first on the ground while pulling and twisting the injured arm up sharply until it ripped from the socket.  Francis screamed and managed to roll over and he kicked out at Hannibal, but Hannibal grabbed the foot and flipped him back over on his stomach and immediately jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into the side of Dolarhyde’s throat, ripping out a large chunk which he immediately spat out.  Dolarhyde was still screaming, but the sound now had a gurgling element to it as blood bubbled from his mouth. 

Will knew Dolarhyde was as good as dead, but apparently Hannibal wasn’t taking any chances.  He put an arm around Francis’ throat and pulled his head up off the floor sharply and a loud crack reverberated around the warehouse.  Francis’ body went still after that.  Hannibal stood up and walked around the V’s body to his head and grabbed it and twisted until it separated from his body.  He held the head up by the hair and looked at it briefly, but Will suspected this was more a show for his audience.  This was an alpha’s way of saying without words that I am _THE_ alpha and nobody fucks with me or what’s mine. 

Hannibal was now covered in blood from head to toe and looking like some crazed berserker from days gone by.  Will stayed pressed against the back of his cage breathing heavily and watching him, feeling angry, frightened, and uncomfortably aroused by the fact that Hannibal had just fought and killed someone so that he could take possession of him.

Hannibal signaled two men standing by the door that Will hadn’t noticed before.  Will gathered these were two of his Renfields.  Will didn’t see Francis’ Renfields any longer so they must have taken off after their master’s death.  Will wasn’t familiar with either one of Hannibal’s men.  “Take Mr. Graham home and lock him in my room,” Hannibal said to the two men, not sparing Will so much as a glance.  “I want the two of you to guard the door until I get back, and no one goes in or out but me.”  Then turning to Auntie he said, “If you would be so kind as to unlock Mr. Graham’s cage please.” 

“Uh, Dr. Lecter, we haven’t agreed on a price yet,” the woman said timidly.  One look from Hannibal though had her rushing over and unlocking Will’s cage.  Hannibal’s men grabbed Will and headed for the warehouse door.  Hannibal trailed behind them limping, but as Will and the two Renfields went through the warehouse door, Hannibal didn’t follow them out.  He closed the door and locked it.  He turned around then looking at Auntie and her men.  “So,” he said, “let’s discuss your payment.” 

“It’s okay, Dr. Lecter,” Auntie said looking suddenly frightened.  “You’re hurt and we can wait till you’ve recovered to discuss a fair price.  We trust you!” she added as an afterthought.  “You can stop by tomorrow.  Or the day after that!  There’s no rush,” she said, her voice trembling now. 

“The thing is, Auntie, when a vampire is hurt they require a substantial amount of blood for healing,” he said, limping toward her. 

“Oh, of course!” she said looking hopeful.  “Take your pick.  We have plenty of human bloodbags here to choose from,” she said, indicating the frightened humans in cages.  “You’ll be good as new in no time,” she added while taking a few steps backwards.  “I’ll throw them in on the house as part of the deal.” 

“What I’m wondering, Auntie, is why you called Francis Dolarhyde in on this.  The whole city knew I was looking for Will Graham, and yet when you caught him you didn’t just call me, you called my biggest rival as well.  Were you hoping to get a larger payout?” 

“No!  No, I swear we didn’t know!” Auntie said, holding her hands out in front of her.  “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen one of your flyers and we just forgot is all!  We wouldn’t do that to you, I swear!” she said, sounding desperate. 

“I wish I could believe you, Auntie,” Hannibal said while studying her, but your pulse jumped when you said that, so I know you’re lying.  You knew who he was before I arrived.”

“We didn’t know, not at first!  Someone recognized him after we sent out both invitations, and by then it was too late,” she said practically sobbing, willing him to believe her. 

“Oh, Auntie, I wish I could believe you,” Hannibal said moving slowly toward her and smiling with Dolarhyde’s blood still dripping from his mouth. 

 

Will was taken to a black limousine that was waiting right outside the warehouse and shoved into the back seat between his two guards, and that’s when he heard the screams and gunfire start.  He looked through the tinted window toward the warehouse and realized what must be happening in there.  Even though the slavers were traitors to their own kind and he admitted to himself that they deserved it, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for them.  Right now they were being butchered and eaten by a cold-blooded killer, and Will was now a prisoner of that same killer. The car pulled away and the screams gradually faded, but Will knew that his own nightmare was only beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Will will be coming into heat in one of the remaining chapters, I'd like to take the opportunity to insert just a short note here for the uninitiated regarding 'heat fever' as described by Sigmund Freud in his well-known paper on the psychoanalytic theory of omega mating dynamics. According to Dr. Freud, when an omega comes into heat they enter a phase called heat fever where the part of the brain that controls memory and rational thought is essentially ‘shorted out’ during the fever and id takes over. The id is the personality component made up of unconscious psychic energy that works to satisfy basic urges, needs and desires. The id operates based on the pleasure principle which demands immediate gratification of needs. Id wants whatever feels good at the time with no consideration for consequences or the reality of the situation. Dr. Freud, who, of course, was also an omega, theorized that since the heat fever always takes place on the one day that the omega is at their most fertile, that this was an evolutionary development to make sure that omegas bred on the most fertile day of their heat, regardless of whether they had any inclination to breed beforehand. Since omegas historically have been in smaller numbers than alphas and betas, and since beta females are the only others of the species who can bear children, this strictly omegian feature seems to have developed to help ensure continuation of the species. Also of note is that once the omega conceives, the body automatically starts coming out of heat, although it may take several days for hormones to go completely back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

As the limo came to a stop, Will looked up at the large house Hannibal called home these days.  It was exactly the type of house Will would have pictured Hannibal living in.  The house was located on one of Baltimore’s older and more exclusive streets and set back in a slightly wooded area for privacy.  It was a huge two-story neoclassical brick structure.  There were thick columns surrounding the walk-up front porch, a front door made of heavy wood and painted a deep red, and red shutters on all the windows.  There was a balcony on the second floor and Will spotted a gazebo among the trees behind the house.  It was an older house that was solid, classic and elegant.  He noticed that Hannibal must have someone maintaining the grounds, which were immaculate.    

Will was pulled up the stairs and through the front door—which was being guarded by a couple of female Renfields with guns—and led past the entryway into a large open area with marble flooring and high ceiling complete with chandelier.  Before being drug upstairs he observed the tasteful and obviously expensive décor of the house.  Once upstairs they pulled him down a long hallway and pushed him through a set of double doors into the room at the end of the hallway.  The doors were then closed and locked behind him. 

Hannibal’s suite was a huge open room, elegantly furnished.  There was a fireplace set in the wall in the middle of the room framed by a beautiful carved mantle and flanked by built-in bookshelves, and there was already a nice fire going that made the room pleasantly toasty.  In front of the fireplace was a small sitting area with couch, chair and coffee table.  Off to the left was a large, heavy mahogany writing desk.  Will went over to the desk and looked at the papers on it.  Apparently even as a vampire Hannibal still enjoyed drawing.  He leafed through the drawings and froze when he came across one of himself.  He was depicted sleeping in a field, lying on his side and curled around a sleeping lamb.  There was a huge male lion crouched down next to them, pressed up against his back, looking alert, as if keeping guard.  In the distance there was a heavily wooded area, and Will saw several sets of disembodied yellow, predatory eyes.  The drawing was beautiful, as all of Hannibal’s works were, but Will grew angry as it seemed to depict him as a helpless lamb in need of protecting.      

Looking around the rest of the room Will walked over to a curtained window with a small table and two chairs in front of it.  Pulling back the curtain he found that Hannibal had had the window bricked over. 

On the right side of the room was a sleeping area complete with a king-size bed with heavy carved wooden frame, a walk-in closet, and a large en suite bathroom.  There were paintings and large tapestries on the walls, and thick oriental rugs on the floor.  He ran into bathroom next and found that the small window in there had also been bricked over.  He walked back to the double doors in the front room and tried the handle just for the hell of it, but of course it was locked.  Will just stood there feeling trapped with the smell of alpha permeating everything in the room and making him feel on edge.  He was also feeling moody and angry and depressed and irritable and nervous and tired, all initial signs that his heat would be upon him soon.  He started pacing, too nervous to sit down. 

Finally after about an hour Will heard the door being unlocked, and Hannibal Lecter stepped into the room still covered in blood.  Will was standing about 10 feet away just starring at him, body tense.  He could smell the metallic tang of the blood and his flight instincts were screaming at him to run, but there was nowhere to go.  Will also didn’t need to use his empathy to feel the anger rolling off of Hannibal. 

Hannibal regarded Will for several seconds before saying, “I think it would be best if we delayed this initial conversation until tomorrow night.  As you can see I need a shower, and I don’t think I’m in the right frame of mind to speak to you right now.” 

“Why do I get the impression you’re angry with me?” Will said, feeling his own anger rising even more and just itching for a fight right now.  “What right do you even have to be angry with me?”    

“What right?  Let’s start off seven months ago when I arrived at the Baltimore State Hospital and found that Matthew Brown had tried to get to you, killing two of my best people, but that you had somehow managed to escape.  I knew you were sick and coming into heat so I had every person at my disposal looking for you day and night, and when they found no trace of you I could only assume that some vampire had already laid claim to you or you had crawled off somewhere and died.  But I still wanted proof one way or the other because I know how incredibly intelligent and resourceful you are, so I had Freddie Lounds print up flyers and had my people post them all over the city. 

“Oh, I had sightings from time to time, including one sighting that had you trying to get through a barricade on foot and out of Baltimore, but most of them turned out to be dead ends or hoaxes as people were just trying to claim the food reward.  Just as a precaution, though, I sent a couple people out to Wolf Trap to see if you had somehow made it through one of the barricades and back to your home.  Then seven months later when I had given up hope, I find you alive and well and sitting on Francis Dolarhyde’s lap with the smell of his arousal filling the air and his mouth on your throat.  And right now you have his offensive alpha stink all over you and I can barely stand it and all I want to do is rip off your clothes and throw you in the shower and get rid of his smell and replace it with my own.” 

Will stood there breathing heavily and trying to get his own anger under control.  “When you couldn’t find me, did it ever occur to you that I didn’t want you to find me?  That I was doing everything in my power to keep you from finding me?”    

Hannibal raised his eyebrows at that.  “So, are you saying I should have just left you to Dolarhyde?” 

“Is what you have planned for me any better than what he had planned?” 

“I know you, Will.  We’re not strangers to each other.  Surely you can’t be happy living all alone out there, struggling every day to survive.  I think if you gave us a chance you would find that we are uniquely compatible.  There’s no one who understands you like I do, and I respect you, your strength, that incredible mind of yours, and the unique way you have of seeing things.”

“Ohhh, is that what you were doing when you set me up for murder, respecting me.  And, by the way, I remember what happened.  As if it wasn’t bad enough that you set me up for Abigail’s murder, I can’t believe you actually shoved a tube down my throat so you could feed me her ear so it would look like I’d cannibalized her as well, because obviously killing Abigail and framing me for her murder wasn’t enough for you,” Will said angrily with tears in his eyes now.  “You know, if I’d had to choose between you and Dolarhyde, I’d have picked Dolarhyde because at least what he wanted was straightforward, not hidden behind layers and layers of sadistic games and deceit.”    

Will suddenly found himself shoved up against a wall a half a room away with 180 pounds (82 kg) of angry vampire inches from his face breathing heavily, hands slammed into the wall on either side of his head.  The action had been so sudden and violent that Will had automatically turned his face to the side, baring his neck, which was a totally omegian thing to do, but when he realized what he had done, he forced himself to turn back toward Hannibal, refusing to back down.  

Hannibal’s torso was pressed against Will from chest to pelvis and Will didn’t have to look down to know that he was aroused.  Will was trying hard to control his own reaction and knew he was failing miserably, and that infuriated him further. 

Hannibal slowly lowered his face toward Will’s neck and inhaled deeply, then rested the side of his face against Will’s as he got his temper back under control.  “You stink of him,” Hannibal said, snarling slightly.  “As I said, Will, I need to take a shower and calm down, and so do you.  We’ll have dinner tomorrow night and have a long talk and get everything out in the open.  As I said, I have something to show you that may make this situation a whole lot easier for both of us.”  When Will didn’t say anything and was still looking angry, Hannibal said, “While you shower I’ll arrange to have some dinner brought up for you because I’m sure you’re starving.”  When Will still didn’t answer Hannibal he said, “Or, if you prefer, we can continue this conversation in the shower, the two of us, right now.” 

That seemed to bring Will out of it.  “T-m-row,” he mumbled. 

“I’m sorry, Will, I didn’t quite hear that,” Hannibal said with a grind of his hips against Will. 

Will gasped and said, “Tomorrow!  We can finish this conversation tomorrow.”  Then after a few seconds Will said, “What if we can’t reach any sort of resolution?  I don’t want to live here as your prisoner, Hannibal.”    

“Let’s just cross that bridge if and when we get to it,” Hannibal said removing his hands from the wall and motioning Will toward the door. 

Hannibal opened the door to his suite and snapped at the two Renfields to take Will to a room down the hall and stand guard.   It turned out to be a nice, large bedroom with its own bathroom complete with walk-in shower.  After peeking behind the bedroom curtains Will saw that there was a window in this room, but it had heavy bars over it.  He walked around the room and looked in all the drawers and found t-shirts, underwear and socks, all in his size … or at least the size he was pre-V.  He opened a door that turned out to be to a closet, and in it were dress shirts and tailored pants and jackets and shoes, once again all in his size.  Will shook his head fuming.  The arrogance of the man! 

Will paced around his room, still not able to calm down.  He heard a knock on the door about 15 minutes later, and one of his guards brought in a tray of food and placed it on the small table that sat in front of the window.  The guard left right away and Will walked over and saw a steaming bowl of some kind of stew, two warm rolls with butter, and a glass of milk.  Where had Hannibal gotten all this?  The vampires _were_ controlling the food and starving out the humans.  As angry as that made him, he was starving, so he sat down and took a bite of the thick, rich stew and moaned in pleasure.  He couldn’t remember when he’d last had a home cooked meal.  He tried hard not to think what kind of meat was in the stew and ate until he felt like he would explode, then went and took a hot shower and put on a clean t-shirt and boxers.  Then after thinking about it decided to put on a pair of royal blue silk pajamas he found as well.  Although he usually just slept in his underwear, it felt strange doing it here under Hannibal’s roof. 

There was another knock on the door and the same guard came in with a garbage bag and collected all the clothes Will had been wearing and bagged them, then picked up the dishes and left.  Hannibal was getting rid of all traces of Dolaryhyde, Will assumed.    

Will had to admit he felt more relaxed after the shower and hot meal.  He had hardly slept in the last 24 hours and the bed in his room was so soft and the sheets were of the finest quality, unlike the old mattress he slept on back at the shop.  He crawled into the middle of the bed and buried himself in the covers and was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.   

_Will dreamed.  He was back in Wolf Trap wearing his fishing gear heading through the woods to his favorite fishing spot.  Then he caught a whiff of smoke and turned nervously in a circle wondering what direction the smell was coming from.  Smoke meant fire.  He didn’t want to be trapped in the woods if there was a forest fire._

_He started running toward the river.  If he reached the river he’d be safe.  But his path was blocked suddenly by a huge black feathered stag with massive antlers.  Will started to back away but the stag charged and Will broke into a run.  He ran with the sound of hooves right behind him, but then he saw he was running straight toward the fire.  He could already feel the heat of it pressing against him, and the smoke was stinging his eyes.  He stopped and looked behind him hoping the stag would have been frightened off by the fire, but the stag was standing there pawing the ground, getting ready to charge again._

_Will was trapped between the fire and the stag.  The stag charged then and Will had nowhere to run.  It pinned him to the ground with his antlers.  Will struggled against the antlers that were piercing his skin as he felt the fire growing closer still.  He couldn’t understand why the stag wasn’t running away from the fire, but when he looked back up at the creature it was now a man—a man with burning eyes and black skin and antlers that were still pinning him to the ground as the fire inched closer.  Will could feel tendrils of fire licking at his skin.  He struggled harder starting to panic knowing he would be consumed by the flames if he couldn’t get free.  He fought with all his might …_

“Will, wake up,” one of his guards said, shaking him lightly.  He had come in to check on Will when he heard the moaning.  The omega had been asleep now for 15 straight hours and had slept the day away.  Looking at Will now, the guard saw he was thrashing around, moaning, and drenched in sweat.  It had taken the guard one whiff to know he was in heat.  “Go get Hannibal!” the guard said to his fellow guard.  “Will, you’re safe.  Wake up,” the guard tried again, shaking Will’s shoulder. 

Will woke up crying out, eyes wide with panic, arms flailing, trying to escape. 

The second guard hadn’t even left the room yet when Hannibal suddenly appeared in the doorway looking around wildly for whatever danger had made his omega cry out.  Hannibal immediately took in Will’s sweat-soaked body and heavy breathing, the unfocused look to his eyes.  Hannibal inhaled the sweet heady scent of Will’s heat.  Hannibal took one step into the room and watched as Will froze and scented the air, and Hannibal almost lost it as he watched Will’s fevered eyes dilate.  Damn those suppressants.  Will had come into heat a day sooner than he anticipated.  He had thought he had tonight to sit Will down to a nice dinner and conversation and try wooing him a bit.  But Will never did anything the way he was supposed to.    

Hannibal swallowed, feeling his hands already starting to shake.  He fisted them behind his back and said, “Bring him to my room,” to the guards.  He walked back to his room with the guards right behind him holding Will up as he half walked, half stumbled along between them. 

When the guards crossed the threshold into Hannibal’s chambers, Hannibal shut the door and ordered them to undress Will while he looked on.  With each article of clothing removed Will’s scent only became stronger, an omegian siren call to an alpha, and Hannibal’s blood roared in response and he felt his legendary control breaking.  When the guards had removed the last item Hannibal snapped, “Get out!  And I’m not to be disturbed, even if the building is on fire!”  Then he slammed and locked the door behind their quickly retreating footsteps.

Hannibal came back around and stood about eight feet away from Will and looked at him naked for the first time.  Will was tall and lean—too lean really; his stomach was concave from poor eating.  His skin was pale and beautiful, blemished only by the hazards of his job.  It looked like he had a gunshot wound and a stab wound marring his torso, and then the more recent gunshot wound to the shoulder that was still slightly pinkish.  Hannibal thought these signs of violence on his body only made him more beautiful and he felt his breathing increase.  Will’s skin was coated in a slight sheen from sweating making it look almost translucent.  His lips and cheeks by contrast were flushed a rosy pink from the fever, and his face was encircled by dark satiny looking curls that were longer than Hannibal had ever seen them.  He was stunning.  Will was shivering and hugging himself and whining softly, and Hannibal could see his confusion and uncertainty, but his little omega cock was already standing out from a nest of dark curls.  Will was rapidly entering the _heat fever_ phase, and very soon his confusion would clear and primal need would take over. 

Hannibal watched as Will’s eyes finally found him and locked onto him, and his shivering slowly abated.  Will’s nostrils flared as he scented the air.  Hannibal tried gaining access to his mind and found it wide open to him, but he backed out of it quickly, the blinding intensity of the heat fever nearly overwhelming him.  _He’s ready_ , Hannibal thought, and while keeping his eyes on Will he slowly started to undress. 

As Will’s mind was engulfed and consumed by the fever, all memory and rational thought were charred and reduced to ash and cinder.  There was only one thing left behind in the fever’s wake:  an all-consuming feeling of need ...  

_My mind is in a haze and I can’t seem to hold onto a single thought, yet I feel it pulling me, drawing me towards something.  I’m confused because I’m not sure where I am or why I’m here, but I have this feeling of need that’s consuming me.  My skin feels like it’s on fire and my blood boils.  I feel empty and anxious inside and I ache with the need to be filled._

_The room smells of alpha and it sets my teeth on edge.  Then I see him:  Alpha.  He’s just standing there staring at me.  He seems familiar to me, but when I try to remember him the thought dissolves like so much mist.  I see hunger in his eyes.  His scent tells me he wants me, but he makes no move to approach me.  I examine him and he’s tall and broad shouldered and handsome, but I also I sense something dark and powerful about this alpha that peaks my interest._

_I look back into his eyes and he’s smiling now, but it’s the smile of a predator right before it strikes.  He starts removing his clothes one piece at a time in a slow striptease that has me mesmerized and savoring each new glimpse of skin that is unveiled as each item of clothing comes off and hits the floor.  When the last item is off I see how magnificent this alpha truly is with his muscular arms and chest, his flat stomach, and the large cock that hangs thick and heavy between his thighs and grows thicker as I watch and makes my mouth waters at the sight._

_The alpha is standing there naked now but is still not approaching.  I look into his eyes once again and something shifts and I see the beast that he hides lurking behind those eyes.  I lick my lips and toss my head back challenging the beast to come out and play.  The alpha growls low in his throat and he stalks toward me and his eyes are blazing with hunger.  I back away and let him pursue me until I feel my back hit a wall, and then he is on me, body pressing me hard against the wall with his head buried in my neck scenting me._

_I arch my back and make a purring sound in my chest, and I know he is pleased because his scent spikes.  He’s licking my throat and rubbing his body up and down mine marking me with his alpha scent which is so heady I feel dizzy from it and I grab his strong arms for support.  I feel his cock rubbing up alongside my own and my trembling legs spread automatically for him as my desire grows.  He kisses me then and it’s not a shy kiss, it hard and carnal and branding and I can’t breathe.  Then he’s plundering my mouth with his tongue and I don’t care if I breathe._

_He’s tasting and teasing me, entwining our tongues.  I whimper lightly because I need more, and he picks me up in strong arms.  I rub the side of my face against the sweat-soaked fur on his chest and enjoy the rough feel of it.  I savor his power as he carries me to the bed and lays me gently down, and then turns me over on my stomach._

_I bury my nose in the thick comforter that is saturated with his smell and grab fistfuls of it and wiggle around coating myself in his essence.  I turn over and look up at him and put my arms over my head and stretch my body while arching my back and bringing one knee up, posing for him.  I want him to see what a fine specimen I am, that I am worthy of such an alpha as he.  He’s watching me with eyes that suddenly look like flame and his breathing is harsh.  I look down at his cock and it is weeping for me.  It wants me.  He wants me.  I lick my lips as I stare at his cock, then tilt my head back, showing him my throat, and look up at him through my lashes.  He flips me over onto my stomach again, but less gently this time.  That’s good because I’m not looking for gentle._

_He’s stroking my back and ass and thighs and making word sounds that I know should have meaning, but I can’t understand them.  I don’t want words right now anyway, what I want is for this hot emptiness to be filled.  I get on my hands and knees and arch my rump invitingly and he growls deep in this throat again and I automatically go down on my elbows in supplication.  I look behind me and see the alpha is staring at my ass which is now in the air, and he makes a strained, primitive sound._

_He climbs on the bed behind me and the mattress shifts.  I stay on my elbows as he seems to like the sight of my ass, and I widen my stance and present for my alpha.  I feel his warm hands kneading my ass, and then he separates my ass cheeks with his thumbs and I feel the wuff-wuff of warm air against my hole and know that he is scenting me there.  I’m trembling with need now but remain still, presenting, until a warm tongue swipes across my hole as the alpha tastes me and I can’t help but squirm and whine and pant.  I’m already wet for him, and when he licks me again and again, the wet, messy sounds he makes are so erotic they’re almost my undoing._

_I’m whimpering now, desperate for more.  I gasp as a large finger suddenly enters me and I arch my back further and keen at the unexpected pleasure it brings.  I move against the finger but it vanishes and I’m left feeling empty again.  Then the alpha is mounting me and I get off my elbows and brace myself, and my body tingles in anticipation.  The weight of him on my back is a warm heady thing.  The alpha licks the back of my neck where the scent gland is and I’m leaking and throbbing for him now.  Then a hard thickness is pressing against my opening and I brace myself.  There’s a moment of resistance, and then a short burst of pain as the alpha drives in before the rightness of it takes over.  I throw my head back and keen in pleasure as his heat fills me, thrusting, rutting.  The power and security radiating off the alpha is intoxicating._

_The alpha drives in over and over in a steady rhythm that seems to go on and on.  I push back against him willing him to go harder, faster.  I am not fragile.  My alpha eagerly takes the hint and the pounding is almost punishing, but I revel in it.  I feel my body tightening as I near completion and the alpha is licking the side of my throat.  I tilt my head automatically in supplication for the alpha and feel a slight ruffling in the back of my mind.  Suddenly I feel the alpha’s own feelings of pleasure and arousal flooding my mind and know he’s feeling mine, and the pleasure-sharing intensifies everything._

_I’m so close to the edge now as the alpha shifts into yet another gear and rams into me over and over striking a spot within me that has sparks of pleasure shooting throughout my entire body, and I feel everything tightening up as if it wants to hold on to the feeling—then he’s lavishing the side of my neck again with his tongue and I feel an unexpected pleasure-pain sting on my throat where his mouth is now attached to me and a sucking feeling that sends a pulling sensation from my neck straight to my cock that has me bucking and writhing and crying out and coming hard untouched.  I feel the alpha’s own excitement and pleasure as I come, and he comes right behind me, leaving a warm, pleasant wetness in his wake._

_I stop moving and I’m panting as I ride the orgasmic aftershocks, which go on and on.  I wouldn’t be able to move anyway, not with the alpha’s teeth buried in my neck and his cock still buried in my ass pumping his seed into me.  The feeling is somehow dark and sensual and I’m already beginning to feel aroused again.  But then the alpha retracts his fangs and licks the area and lies me down next to him.  I stretch my body feeling totally content and snuggle closer to him and he curls his body around me protectively.  I drift off to sleep totally sated … for now._

 

Hannibal stared down at Will’s relaxed form, his own labored breathing slowly going back to normal.  That was the most exquisitely mind-melting, soul shredding sex he’d ever had.  Since he first met Will he’d felt drawn to him, his uniqueness, his brilliance, but since finding out at the hospital that he was an omega, and then visiting him at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane and having Will flaunt his omegian side in his face knowing he was untouchable, his desire for him had become a dark, all-consuming obsession.  Oh, he'd spent many nights slaking his desire on a woman or man while drinking their blood and wishing it was Will instead—including the now deceased Alana Bloom—but nothing had come even remotely close to this.  Will was his equal in every regard. 

He stroked Will’s face, now peaceful in repose, then ran his fingers through his hair feeling the texture of it, something he had been longing to do even when he thought Will was a beta.  Will’s beauty would put even one of Botticelli’s angels to shame.  He traced his fingers over the fresh bite mark on Will’s throat.  The throat is a place vampires bite to feed from and to kill, but it’s also a place where a vampire bites to claim a human, to mark them as their property.  Will was his now, finally, and no other’s. 

Will would be calm and relaxed now for an hour or two.  When an omega is bred their body releases a chemical to promote a period of temporary calmness and well-being which helps promote conception.  The thought of Will carrying his child filled Hannibal with an unexpected sense of euphoria.  Hannibal felt Will snuggle closer to him and he curled his body protectively around him while laying his hand on Will’s stomach and breathing in his sweet omega smell, and drifted off to sleep smiling. 

 

_I open my eyes confused, not knowing what woke me.  Then I feel pleasure.  The alpha is still curled behind me holding me against him, but he has entered my body and is now moving at a languid pace.  I sign contentedly and purr and start undulating my hips in rhythm to his own.  I can already feel him in my mind monitoring my reactions._

_His hand comes around and wraps around my cock and I gasp as he starts pumping me slowly in time with his thrusts.  My need builds and I sense him in my mind picking up on this and he increases the speed of his thrusts and pumps me faster, harder.  I arch my back hard as I feel teeth penetrate my neck at the same time I spill my omega fluid on his hand.  The alpha holds me tightly against him as his body stiffens and he pours his hot seed in me.  Then he’s lazily sucking my neck._

_He’s still holding my cock and I find that arousing.  Once he retracts his fangs he takes his hand off my cock and brings the hand to his own mouth where he starts licking it.  Omega fluid is also known as omega ambrosia because the taste is supposed to be sweet, like honeyed milk.  He saves some for me and puts his hand to my mouth.  I taste myself on his hand for the first time and find that I like the taste.  I lick and suck his hand and pay special attention to cleaning each finger and I hear him panting and groaning behind me and I wiggle my ass back against him in invitation, but he wraps his arms around me and tells me to sleep.  His cock is still in my ass and I find that I like still being connected to him in this way.  I feel my eyes growing heavy, but I have remembered the word name for my alpha now.  It’s Hannibal._

  


Hannibal was monitoring Will’s feelings and felt the brief shift as clarity and rational thought were slowly starting to return.  He wouldn’t have much more time but he would use it well.  He had no idea how Will would respond to him once the heat fever passed.  He wished they’d been able to have their talk first.  Hannibal was hopeful that Will would accept his place as his mate.  If not now, maybe he would once he realized he was carrying their child. 

_I wake to the feel of Hannibal laying me flat on my back, putting my legs over his shoulders and placing a pillow under my ass.  All of a sudden my cock is practically eye level with his mouth, and looking up at him staring at my cock has it responding quickly.  He draws it into his mouth and I gasp and writhe.  He grabs my hips and holds them steady while he licks and sucks me till I’m panting and grabbing the headboard of the bed.  Then he takes his mouth off of me and enters me in one smooth stroke that has me gasping and clenching tightly around him at the unexpectedness of it.  With my legs thrown over his shoulders I start flexing my hip and leg muscles so I’m gliding up and down his length meeting him thrust for thrust.  The sounds he’s making are so base and erotic that I could almost come listening to the sounds alone.  He bends his head down and starts sucking and pulling on my nipples with his teeth as he continues to drive deep within me.  Then he’s blanketing me with his body and his mouth is at my throat.  I throw my head back for him and his teeth pierce my skin and I arch my back and explode as blinding pleasure rips through me.  When I come this time I scream his name, “Hannibal,” and I feel both happiness and sadness inside my head at the same time.  His name is Hannibal.  Dr. Hannibal Lecter._

_Hannibal wakes me an hour before dawn and tells me we don’t have much time left.  I’m not sure what he means.  I’m feeling a little confused and anxious now about … well, about everything.  My mind can’t seem to make sense of anything.  He takes me in the bathroom and turns on the shower.  He has a nice large shower with multiple shower heads.  He gently washes my hair and my body and I wash him in return, spending a lot of time running my soapy hands slowly over his cock while he leans against the tile wall panting.  I know this alpha.  The memory is there at the tip of my tongue trying to come to the surface.  It’s so close.  I can feel Hannibal in my mind again and I feel impatience and frustration within him starting to grow, but I don’t know why.  He turns me around suddenly facing the tile and pushes me roughly against it so that my face and hands are pressed against it now.  He pulls my legs farther back and kicks them apart and wastes no time pushing in and I gasp.  As the hot water rains down upon us he sets a punishing pace, pounding into me, frenzied, desperate.  His hands on my hips are bruising, possessive.  I don’t know why he’s acting this way.  You’d think a psychiatrist would be more sensitive._

Hannibal was in Will’s head and felt the moment the heat fever broke and released the rational side of Will’s brain, and thought and memory came flooding back.  He felt Will’s panic as he realized he was in the middle of being fucked in the shower by Hannibal Lecter, vampire.  Hannibal tightened his grip on Will’s hips and threw all of this last year’s frustration into this fuck. 

“Hannibal, stop,” Will pleaded as he tried to straighten up.    

Hannibal put his hand on the back of Will’s neck to hold him in place.  His cock was as hard as steel right now and he wasn’t stopping until he spilled every last bit of seed he had into Will Graham.  Will would have his child and he would eventually accept the fact that they belonged together. 

Will was making distressed sounds now as Hannibal pumped faster, wet skin slapping hard upon skin.  Hannibal felt his balls tightening up and he could feel in Will’s mind that even though Will was distressed, his body was on the verge of climax.  Hannibal nailed his prostate a few more times, and as Will tipped over the edge Hannibal arched his back and roared as he came.  He didn’t release his grip on Will until he had filled him with every last drop of his seed.  He leaned his chest against Will’s back, breathing heavily into the wet curls at the nape of his neck.  He had wanted to bite him again, but he had already bitten him three times tonight so he refrained.  He had made sure only to take small amounts of blood each time.  If Will had conceived he wanted him strong. 

Hannibal shut off the shower and gently pulled Will out of the stall and dried him off.  Will was standing stiffly and avoiding eye contact while turning bright red.  Apparently memories of what happened last night were coming back to him. 

Will couldn’t remember everything that happened, but he knew he had come into heat and Hannibal had taken advantage of it and they had gone at it all night long like a couple of rabbits.  A part of him knew he hadn’t been able to help himself, but there was another part of him that was embarrassed as he remembered how uninhibited he had been and how much he had enjoyed it for the most part. 

It was close to dawn and Hannibal wrapped Will in one of his robes and called the two guards to take him back to his room.  He went to kiss Will, but Will turned his face away, feeling angry and confused. 

Will felt the now familiar ruffling in the back of his head indicating Hannibal was trying to gain access into his mind to see what he was feeling, but Will was in control again and immediately blocked him out. 

Hannibal sighed and said, “I’ll see you at dinner tonight, Will.  As I mentioned, I have something to show you that I think will make this situation a lot easier for you to accept.”  

_There’s nothing he can show me that can ever make this situation right,_ Will thought.  Whatever it was, Will didn’t want any part of it.  He needed to get away.  Hannibal had bitten him three times last night and been in his mind several times.  Will was afraid of what Barney had said, that the more times a vampire entered your mind the easier it became for them to control you.  Will didn’t feel any different right now.  Maybe it was because his brain worked differently than most people’s.  He didn’t know.  He was surprised though when he remembered that the mind reading had been kind of a two-way street.  Will had read Hannibal’s thoughts while he was in his head and knew that Hannibal was hoping he had conceived.  Will sighed as he hoped he hadn’t.  Having Hannibal’s child would only make everything more complicated and confusing than it already was.    

Will was escorted back to his own room and immediately served breakfast.  He ate it but it might as well have been cardboard.  He tested the door but already knew it was locked.  He went in the bathroom and looked at the marks on his throat.  He saw his freedom slipping further and further away. 

Hannibal was in bed, but although sleep was pulling at him as the dawn approached he found he couldn’t fall asleep just yet.  The bed was now saturated with the scent of Will Graham and he found he had no desire to change the sheets.  He replayed scenes from last night over and over again in his head and found himself getting aroused yet again.  He admitted he hadn’t handled that last time in the shower very well, but he had hope that their talk tonight might help patch up their differences and bring them closer together.  He finally fell asleep feeling hopeful.

About an hour later Will was dressed, sitting at his little table deep in thought trying to think of any way out of this, but his traitorous body was still full of horny heat hormones and he kept picturing Hannibal down the hall in bed.  Probably naked.  He got up and paced and tried to think of something else, anything else when he heard gunfire break out.  He froze, excited, wondering what was happening.  He tried the door but he was still locked in.  He heard more shots accompanied by shouts and curses, and then he heard a familiar voice call out downstairs, “WILL!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you didn’t see that coming. Join me Wednesday to find out who the voice belongs to. Oh, and don’t bother checking the tags because I don’t list everyone. That would make it way too obvious! See you Wednesday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, have you made your guess who the voice belongs to that’s calling Will? I’m willing to bet most of you are wrong but that your thinking was headed in the right direction. Let’s find out.

Will froze for a second as a picture formed in his head that finally matched the voice.  “Bev?  BEV, UP HERE!” he shouted.  “UP HERE!” he kept repeating while pounding on the door so she could find him.  He saw the doorknob rattle and then heard Bev say, “Stand back!” right before the doorknob was blasted away.  Then the door flew open and Will was looking at Beverly Katz dressed all in black and loaded down with weapons looking like a real badass, and flanking her were none other than Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller, along with several others he didn’t know also dressed in black.  Will couldn’t believe it, yet here they were. 

“Come on, Will, we’re getting you out of here,” Bev said. 

“I’m glad to see you all survived,” Will said in shock, “but how did you even know I was here?” he asked while quickly exiting the room. 

“We’ve had feelers out looking for you ever since we found out Hannibal Lecter was looking for you.  We’d kind of lost hope because it’s been so long; then there was gossip all over the city about a fight that broke out at a slaver warehouse involving Hannibal Lecter and Francis Dolarhyde over an omega and that quite the slaughter ensued.  So we headed over there as soon as we heard about it and found Dolarhyde and several humans dead, but there were some humans left alive in cages that we freed and they told us what happened and gave us a description of you.” 

“Yeah, leave it to you to have the two biggest, baddest V’s in the territory fighting over you, Will,” Jimmy Price teased. 

“Anyway,” Bev continued, “we’ve known for a while now where Lecter calls home and we’ve been planning to attack this place and try to take him out, but we escalated our plans when we found out he had you.  We’re part of an organization called HAAFF.” 

“Yeah, that stands for  _Humans Aren’t Anyone’s Fucking Food_ ,” Brian provided. 

Brian came up with that name— _obviously_ ,” Bev said.  “Anyway, HAAFF is a group of people from the military, law enforcement, and just regular folks who have joined forces to try and free humans from vampire control.  We’ve mostly been concentrating on taking out the V’s that are establishing territories and cutting off food supplies to humans so that we can open those territories back up and get food to them.  We had been planning on attacking both Lecter and Dolarhyde simultaneously figuring if we attacked them one at a time the other might get spooked and move their location or go into hiding, but thanks to you, Will, Lecter eliminated Dolarhyde for us.  So now we just have to take him out to free up Baltimore.  We waited till morning hoping to trap him inside the house.  Do you happen to know where he sleeps during the day?” she asked. 

Will looked down hoping Bev didn’t notice his blush and said, “His room is down at the end of the hall.”  He followed the three of them, along with some other heavily armed soldiers, down the hallway and saw several soldiers already there aiming their guns at someone standing in front of the door.  Will sighed as he realized one of Hannibal’s Renfields must be trying to protect him.  He assumed that a vampire’s control over a human was broken once they were dead, so hopefully this poor person would be released soon.   _I guess we’ll find out shortly_ , he thought. 

Then Will froze, stunned as the soldiers parted and the figure blocking the door came into view.  He shook his head in denial, eyes filling with tears.   _No, it can’t be!  It’s not possible, she’s dead!_ , he thought.  “Abigail?” Will said, moving closer to her.  “I thought you were dead,” he said in a choked voice. 

“She’s definitely human,” Jimmy Price said, shining a UV flashlight over her exposed skin. 

“Of course I’m human!” the beta said angrily, looking at Will.  “Hannibal was going to surprise you tonight, show you I’m alive.  We were finally going to be a family, the three of us.  And he told me you’d be giving me a new baby brother or sister soon.”

Will blushed bright red as everyone was suddenly looking at him.  He did remember Hannibal saying he had something to show him tonight that would make the situation easier to accept.  He also remembered when Abigail was in the hospital recovering from her father’s attempt at murdering her how many hours he and Hannibal had spent at her bedside watching over her, and the fantasies he’d had about the three of them being a family.  Oh, how he would have loved hearing those words back then, but now they only caused him pain. 

“But Hannibal set me up, Abigail.  He convinced everyone that I had murdered you,” Will said, clearly upset.  “I don’t understand.” 

“Hannibal was never going to leave you imprisoned.  He said he was just helping you discover things about yourself that he said you were repressing.  He had always planned on us being a family someday.  Then the V virus hit and screwed everything up.” 

Will closed his eyes briefly.   _You have got to be kidding me_ , he thought.  Still, seeing Abigail alive and well and knowing Hannibal hadn’t killed her like he thought diffused some of his pain and anger, although not all of it, and he wished now that he had had a chance to sit down with Hannibal and have that talk.  He would have loved to know what Hannibal had been going to say to him about all this.  Still, the family he used to envision was only a fantasy.  Hannibal Lecter had been a killer then and he was still a killer, Will thought as he pictured Hannibal two nights ago covered head to toe in blood.  Nonetheless, he felt uncomfortable now about having Bev and company busting down his door and killing him in his bed, especially with Abigail here. 

“All right, get her out of the way,” Brian said, indicating Abigail. 

“No!” she screamed, and it took four soldiers to get her kicking and screaming away from the door. 

“Hannibal’s bound to be awake after that commotion,” Jimmy Price warned.  “We’d better be ready for whatever’s waiting for us behind that door.” 

“Oh, we’re ready,” Bev said.  She and several of the other soldiers had machine guns, Brian had machete, and Jimmy had a couple of large UV flashlights.  They blasted the lock and then kicked the door open and rushed inside.  Will stayed outside pressed against the wall feeling ill.  He really didn’t want to watch this.  As glad as he was to be free from Hannibal, Abigail’s appearance had left him feeling shaken and conflicted.  He looked over at her to see how she was doing and she was looking strangely calm now. 

After several long seconds of not hearing any gunfire, Will stepped inside the room and looked around, trying to avoid looking directly at the bed.  Bev and the others were searching the bathroom, the closet; he even saw someone looking under the bed. 

“The bed’s obviously been slept in but he’s not here,” Brian said, stating the obvious. 

Then Will looked over at Abigail and noticed she was smirking. 

“What do you know?” he asked her. 

“What I know is that this old house was built during prohibition and there are secret passages all over the place leading out of the house.  It’s one of the reasons Hannibal picked it.  Surely you didn’t think Hannibal wouldn’t have some sort of contingency plan in place in case something like this happened, Will.” 

“Shit!” Bev said. 

One of the soldiers grabbed a walkie-talkie off his belt and put it to his mouth and snapped, “Check the perimeter!  Lecter may be trying to escape!” while running out the door. 

Now that Will thought about it, Abigail was right, he should have known.  Hannibal was one of the smartest people he knew.  He was a killer who had been aiding the FBI in profiling his own murders.  Jesus.  He had probably wrapped himself in some sort of blackout curtain and escaped through one of the secret passages and had his limo or another car waiting for him.  Will remembered the limo had tinted windows.  Abigail had bought him enough time so that he would be long gone by now and on his way to some secondary location he already had set up. 

“He’s probably long gone,” Bev said, echoing his thoughts.  “Let’s wrap it up here.” 

“What should we do with her?” Jimmy asked, referring to Abigail. 

“Abigail, come with us,” Will tried.  You and I can be together now.  You should be with your own kind.” 

“I’m sorry, Will, but Hannibal has been taking care of me since before the V virus broke out.  He’s been a part of my life all this time, not you.” 

“That’s not my fault, Abigail!” he said angrily.  He went over to her then and pushed her hair back over her shoulder.  “Did you actually allow Hannibal to cut off your ear so that he could shove it down my throat to convince me and the FBI that I’d killed you and eaten a part of you?”  Then he took a step back from her when he noticed the small punctures on her throat.  “Hannibal’s bitten you,” he stated dully. 

“Of course.  He provides me with food and I provide him with food.  It’s what families do.” 

He nodded wearily. She was no doubt under his control.  Even if she came with him she’d just escape and find Hannibal and tell him where he was.  “Just let her go,” he said sadly. 

“You heard the man,” Bev said, “turn her loose.” 

As Abigail took off Brian said, “We can have her followed.  She may lead us to him.” 

“No,” Will said.  “She’s essentially Hannibal’s daughter.  She’ll be too smart for that.” 

“All right, let’s head out,” Bev called out, leaving the room. 

As the soldiers filed out, Will took a final look around Hannibal’s room.  Hannibal’s scent was strong and musky in here and Will could smell the evidence of what had happened between them last night and blushed as he realized the others must have smelled it as well.  Once again images of what had happened between them started replaying through his head and he wondered how things would have played out if he and Hannibal had gotten the chance to talk before he had gone into heat.  Now he’d never know.  He felt a sudden wave of isolation and loneliness as he unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach. The world was such an uncertain place now.  He wondered what the future would bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Will manages to escape Hannibal yet again. Only two chapters left to see how it all ends. Join me Friday for the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of my readers indicated that they enjoy plot twists. That’s good. That’s very good. ;)

_Ten months later …_

“Hey, how’s my adorable little godson today?” Bev asked, taking the baby from Will and cuddling him.  Will had been sitting outside on the front steps enjoying the warm weather. 

“He’s doing good,” Will said, smiling, as Bev sat down next to him and started making goofy faces at the baby and blowing raspberries on his belly, much to the baby’s delight if his laughs and squeals were any indication.  “He’s still a little pale though.” 

“Have you let the doctor check him over?” Bev asked. 

“No.  But I guess I should,” Will sighed.  There was just something stopping him from going to the doctor, but he wasn’t sure what it was.  Just some mistrustful feeling in his gut that wouldn’t go away. 

After Will’s rescue, Bev and the rest of the members of HAAFF had driven him out of Baltimore and back to their headquarters, which was at the Fort Belvoir Military Compound in Fairfax, Virginia, an hour-and-twenty minute drive from Baltimore.  Before the virus had hit, the compound had been home to 130 federal agencies and various military components.  It was set up like a small community and was in a secluded area far removed from any V’s, and had been the perfect place for HAAFF to set up. 

With the help of some of the remaining military personnel who had survived the virus and had stayed on the compound, as they considered it their home, HAAFF had gotten some of the technology there back up and running, and they were in contact with several other groups around the country working to get food shipments through to major cities to help free humans from vampire control.  This was the area Will currently helped out with. 

They had also set up Special Forces teams whose sole function was to track down and eliminate vampires.  As Will had quickly found out, to HAAFF’s way of thinking the only good V was a dead V.  HAAFF was convinced the only real chance the human race had of surviving was the total genocide of the vampire population.  Will hadn’t been totally comfortable when he found that out.  He agreed that the vampires cutting people off from getting food needed to be taken out, but killing all vampires, essentially removing half of the remaining population, just didn’t sit right with him.  He wondered if there wasn’t a way for humans and V’s to live together.  Hannibal and Abigail had come to mind instantly.  Plus, when he was living in the security shop he had known of a couple of families that had protected members of their families who turned V and found a way to live together.  There were good V’s out there as well as bad humans.  The slavers were a perfect example of that.  Nobody had asked for this virus to happen; nobody had asked to be turned into a vampire. 

For that reason Will hadn’t really wanted to remain with Bev and the others at HAAFF headquarters, he had wanted to go back to his own home in Wolf Trap, but even he knew that that was the first place Hannibal would look for him.  He had thought about heading out on his own and finding a new place to live, someplace similar to his home in Wolf Trap where he could hunt and fish and make a life for himself, but it hadn’t taken him long to realize that he was pregnant.  So for the sake of his unborn child he had decided to remain where there was a stable source of food, good shelter, and a doctor available. 

All of the members of HAAFF lived and worked in one of the larger buildings in the compound.  Will had been given one of the more spacious rooms since he needed not only a bed, but a crib as well; plus it was also one of the few rooms that had its own private bathroom. 

“Well, it’s getting late.  I think it’s time for Hunter’s beddy-bye time,” Will said, taking him back from Bev.  “Jeez, I’m still having trouble getting used to that name.  I can’t believe I let you talk me into that.” 

“Well,” Bev said, “if there are any vampires still left by the time this little alpha grows up, he is going to be the biggest, baddest vampire hunter next to his auntie Bev.” 

Will smiled.  “I just can’t picture him being some badass vampire hunter.” 

“That’s because he looks just like you and you can’t picture yourself being a badass vampire hunter.  But trust me, once we’re done training him, V’s will tremble at his name, and a badass name it is,” she said proudly.  “Isn’t that right, my little mini-Will,” she said to Hunter in that goofy way adults tend to speak to babies.  “Oh, and speaking of badasses, that reminds me.  I have some good news,” Bev said.  “HAAFF Special Forces took down another major player today.  It was that female V who had taken over a large section of New York City.  That was a big win,” she said proudly.  We should be able to get food shipments into parts of New York City now.” 

“That is good news, Bev,” Will said, looking suitably impressed.  “I’ll try to arrange for a shipment to go out there day after tomorrow.” 

“It was Tank who took her down,” Bev added, looking at Will slyly.  “Have you thought anymore about going out with him?  He really likes you.” 

“Does he like me or does he like the fact that I’m an omega?” Will asked.  “Until I’m done breastfeeding I can’t go back on my suppressants and any alpha I run into is going to like me,” he said, wishing Bev would quit trying to push Tank on him.  “Besides, he’s a little too intense for my taste.” 

“Will, you need to think about settling down.  Hunter is going to need an alpha role model growing up.  And you shouldn’t even be thinking about going back on suppressants.  The human population needs building up.” 

Will always felt uncomfortable when Bev got on this subject, which was quite a bit as of late.  He knew Bev thought Tank was the greatest thing since sliced bread, but Tank gave him the creeps.  Tank had been a military boeuf before the virus and was now on one of the Special Forces teams that went around killing vampires, and by all accounts he enjoyed it immensely.  He always wore a wide leather belt with notches on it representing the number of V’s he had killed, and there were a lot of notches on that belt.  He was a big man, handsome in his own way as he resembled Dolph Lundgren quite a bit, but what unnerved Will was that whenever he was around the compound he was always nearby, always watching him, bumping into him, standing too close to him as he tried to initiate conversation which always ended up full of inappropriate innuendo.  It was unnerving and stalkerish.  Will basically couldn’t stand him.  He suspected Bev liked him because he was their star vampire slayer, but that was just a further turn-off as far as Will was concerned. 

“Hunter’s only a month-and-a-half old, Bev.  It’s way too early to be thinking about dating.  Still no sightings of Hannibal?” he asked, trying to change the subject. 

“No.  But we both know what a cunning bastard he is.  He hasn’t been spotted since we rescued you,” Bev said. 

Will nodded.  When he looked at Hunter he had to admit that he was not unhappy about the fact that Hannibal continued to elude HAAFF.  Plus, he kept thinking how distraught Abigail would be if something happened to Hannibal.  He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that she was alive, and it made him feel wistful and melancholy thinking of the two of them living together as a family. 

“Well, it’s getting late.  Let me put this little sleepyhead to bed,” he said, not in the mood to talk anymore. 

Will went inside and headed down the hall toward his room and groaned.  Speak of the devil.  There was Tank walking down the hallway straight at him.   _Crap!_   Will walked a little faster, head down.  Maybe since he was holding the baby he’d be able to zip past him with a quick good-night.  But it was never that easy, not with Tank.  As soon as Tank spotted him he stopped and widened his stance so he was blocking the way. 

“Where you off to in such a hurry, pretty?” Tank drawled in that deep voice of his, giving Will a lazy smile. 

“I need to put this little guy to bed,” Will said, hoping that would be the end of it. 

“You gonna breastfeed him first?” Tank asked, tilting his head to the side and looking at Will’s chest.  I bet your nipples are dark and swollen and just aching to be sucked.” 

And there it was.  Could this man never talk to him without the innuendo?  “No, he’s already been fed,” was all Will said.  “You have a good night, Tank.”  And then Will tried to move around him but Tank shifted to block his way. 

“What’s your problem, pretty?  I’m trying to be nice to you.  What, you don’t like an alpha unless he’s got fangs?” Tank sneered.  “Is that what you’re into, teeth and biting?  Well I can play rough if that’s what floats your boat,” he said, moving closer and making Will panic because he was holding Hunter and he could feel Tank’s barely suppressed violence. 

Then Tank froze and looked behind Will.  Will took a step back from him and turned around to see what he was looking at, and there were two betas standing there watching with concerned looks on their faces.  He was familiar with these two betas as they liked to stop by and visit Hunter whenever he was in common areas. 

“This is far from over, pretty,” Tank said softly while he smiled up at the two betas and reached out and stroked Hunter’s hair before moving on. 

Will waved at the two betas to let them know he was okay, and they nodded and went on their way.  He walked quickly back to his room seething.  How dare that arrogant bastard touch Hunter.  It was bad enough he was constantly harassing him, but touching his baby was another thing entirely.  He found himself wishing that Hannibal or some other V got the drop on that asshole and sucked him dry. 

Will laid Hunter down in the crib that Bev, Brian, Jimmy and the rest of the members of HAAFF had surprised him with a week before he gave birth.  As he stood staring down at Hunter and Hunter gazed back at him, he had a strange, sudden feeling that something was wrong.  He frowned as he tried to pinpoint the feeling, but it proved elusive.  He had been having the same feeling frequently lately and it was putting him on edge. 

He sighed as he sat in the rocker that the team had also found for him and closed his eyes and rocked back and forth as he remembered the night Hunter was born. 

He had been eight-and-a-half months pregnant and so big that he could barely get around and prayed every day that he would go into labor.  He had gotten up so he could go find Bev or someone else to rub his aching back when his water suddenly broke.  The contractions started immediately and the doctor was summoned.  There was a full-time doctor here in the building who was shared by all the different agencies living on the compound. 

As the contractions got closer and closer together it was clear something was wrong.  The baby wasn’t coming and Will was in agony.  The doctor decided to do an emergency C-section.  Will was put under, and the next thing he knew he was waking up and the doctor was putting a clean, pink little alpha boy wrapped in a soft blanket into his arms.  He weighed 6.9 pounds (3.1 kilograms) and was so tiny.  Will fell instantly in love with his son. 

The doctor told him there had been no complications and that he would be fine to bear children in the future, if he should so choose. 

But Will remembered even then that along with his feeling of wonder and joy at seeing his son that he had also felt a sense of … wrongness.  He had thought then it was probably postpartum depression or some such, but he wasn’t so sure now. 

And although Hunter had been born pink and healthy, over the last two weeks his color had gradually turned pale.  Will was becoming frightened for him, but for some reason he couldn’t put a finger on he didn’t trust the doctor. 

Will opened his eyes to the cries of his son, realizing he had fallen asleep and it must be time for his nighttime feeding.  He picked him up out of the crib and sat back in the rocker and lifted his t-shirt and the padded wrap he wore to soak up milk leakage.  He put Hunter to his breast and closed his eyes and started slowly rocking as his son fed lustily.  But then Will yipped in surprise as he felt a sting in his breast.  He tried to draw his son away to take a look, but the stinging only increased as he tried to remove him, and Will realized with dawning horror that his son was attached to his breast by a set of tiny fangs. 

Will tried not to panic, just tried to relax figuring when Hunter was full he would retract his fangs, and sure enough after several minutes he felt the sting disappear.  He put Hunter immediately back in his crib and started pacing.  This couldn’t be right.  How could his son be a vampire?  There had been no signs of fangs before now, and they had gradually exposed Hunter to sunlight after he was born and he had been fine. 

Will put his finger in Hunter’s mouth and felt around, but all he felt were gums.  The fangs must retract completely.  Then he took a good look at him and noticed that his color had improved.  His skin was rosy once more, like when he was first born.  Will sat down as he suddenly realized that Hunter had been growing pale because he was missing an essential part of his diet:  blood. 

Will went in the bathroom in front of the mirror and lifted his shirt up and examined the tiny pinpricks in his breast.  He was going to have to come up with a feeding alternative, because that had been painful.  Maybe pumping his milk into a bottle and adding a couple drops of blood would suffice to keep him healthy.  Jesus, how was he going to tell Bev that her godson was some sort of hybrid vampire? 

Will went back to the crib and looked down at Hunter, who was staring right back at him with those blue eyes so much like his own.  The dark wispy strands of hair on his head were already longer and starting to curl. 

Then Will felt that pull again, that sense that something was wrong, but it was stronger now.  It even seemed to have direction.  He started for the door but felt the sensation fade.  He went back to Hunter’s crib and felt it grow stronger.  He picked him up and headed for the door, and this time the feeling stayed strong.  As he stood in the doorway he felt the pull drawing him to the left, so he headed in that direction.  It was the middle of the night so the hallways were deserted.  The feeling pulled him down one level to the sublevel where a morgue and laboratories had been set up and where Bev, Brian and Jimmy spent most of their time.  He knew they occasionally brought both dead and live vampires back for study, so Will never came down here. 

Will felt himself drawn to one room in particular.  He stood in front of the glass set in the wall of this particular room and saw an infant lying in one of those clear baby bassinets like you see in hospitals, and the baby had all sorts of wires running from its body sending information to machines which hummed all around the room.  Will couldn’t hear the baby because the room was soundproofed, but he could see that it was crying, flailing its arms and legs around in distress, yet no one was in the room looking after it.  He hadn’t realized that someone else had had a baby. 

He opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.  He could tell right away that the child was an omega.  Why was a rare omega baby down here unattended?  He walked over to the baby and looked down on her, for she was a little girl, and the child stopped crying and looked up at him with tears clinging to her lashes.  Will froze, stunned as he took in the beautiful little girl’s gold-blond hair sweeping over her forehead, the dark, intelligent eyes, wide mouth, and the high, chiseled cheekbones that were prominent even beneath those chubby baby cheeks.  She was the spitting image of Hannibal Lecter. 

In his shock Will had momentarily forgotten about Hunter, but he now watched as Hunter put a chubby fist out toward the little omega like he was reaching out for her.  And then Will realized that the feeling that something was wrong was gone now.  Will felt buffeted with a wide range of emotions starting with shock and ending with fear and anger.  How could this be?  He hadn’t had one baby, he’d had two?  Twins?   Tears streamed down his face as he kept asking why? Why would they take his daughter away from him and not tell him?  Was she sick?  Is that why she was hooked up to all these machines?  She looked healthy, although a little pale like Hunter had been. 

Then he heard the door behind him open, and Bev walked in looking uncomfortable.  “I thought I heard you leave your room.  We never wanted you to find out about her, Will.” 

“Why?  Is she sick?  Is she dying?” Will asked, voice trembling. 

“No, she’s not sick.  But she is a vampire.” 

Will looked confused at that.  “But she’s an omega.” 

“I know, Will, but when the doctor removed her from your body she started crying immediately and her fangs were already showing.” 

“But I don’t understand, Bev,” Will said.  “She’s just a baby and she’s my child.” 

“Will, you know what HAAFF’s mission is.  It’s to eliminate  _all_  vampires and put the world right again.  This is not a baby, it’s a future predator.  The doctor has been studying her longer than usual because she is an omega and the first of her kind, so far as we know.  We wanted to find out more about her in case there are others being born.  Think about the ramifications.  Alpha vampires will be drawn to breed with them and we’ll have an increase in vampire numbers.” 

“And just what were you planning on doing with her once your tests were done?” Will asked, knowing the answer but needing to hear it. 

Bev hesitated before saying, “You have a beautiful son to take care of, Will.  Just concentrate on him and forget about this one. Just leave her to us.” 

Will didn’t say anything for a few seconds as he tried to control his growing rage.  “What if I told you that Hunter’s a vampire as well, Bev?” 

Bev looked stricken.  “Please tell me you’re joking,” she said, looking at Hunter now with distress clearly on her face. 

“Do you see how much his color has improved? Turns out he just needed a good old dose of blood added to his diet.  He bit me for the first time tonight while feeding.  So, I guess if you’re going to kill her then you’ll have to kill your godson now as well.” 

“Will, we’re trying to save the world,” Bev said, eyes filling with tears.  “I thought you were onboard with that mission.” 

“Bev, what you and HAAFF are proposing is wiping out half of the remaining population on earth.  That’s not realistic.  But maybe these hybrids are our future if they have the strengths of both humans and V’s.  Have you tested her yet to see if she can tolerate sunlight?” 

“Yes.  And she can.  But to our way of thinking that just makes them even more dangerous.  Now they’ll be hunting us night and day.” 

“But these hybrids may not need blood that frequently.  Hunter was fine for the first month and only recently started getting pale.  They may only need a small quantity of blood once a month or so.  Also, have you stopped to consider that the V virus may be what determines whether a child is born a vampire or not?  I mean, I’m human but I had two children that are at least part vampire.  Maybe even if you survive the virus you still carry it and it affects your offspring.  Humans having babies with other humans might even be producing vampire babies.  This all requires much more study.  Now please, help me unhook my daughter so I can hold her.  I can’t stand seeing her like this another minute,” he said reaching for the wires. 

“Will, just let me get someone down here to help,” she said, moving toward the door. 

Will moved quickly in front of the door, his maternal instincts piggybacking on his empathy, and both of them were screaming at him to stop her.  Looking in her stricken eyes he knew she wasn’t going to get help, she was going to get someone to take both his babies from him. Well that was not going to happen.  A white-hot fury consumed him now, and while holding Hunter in his left arm he grabbed a large glass beaker off the counter next to the door with his right hand and swung it, connecting it with Bev’s temple.  The beaker shattered and Bev dropped to the floor unconscious with blood trickling from the side of her head. 

With the neck of the broken beaker still in his hand he squatted down, poising the jagged edge of it next to her jugular.  He hesitated.  He had always liked Bev, but she had betrayed him in the worst possible way.  Why couldn’t he make her see how wrong this was?

Will remembered when reading about the American Civil War against slavery how families had been divided, one member supporting freeing slaves and the other supporting the right to own slaves.  Family members who had grown up loving each other had ended up fighting on opposing sides to the death, each side thinking they were right. 

Will knew that Bev and the other members of HAAFF would never see his side and he needed to get both his babies out of here right now.  The cold, rational part of him was telling him to kill Bev, that if she woke up before he got out of the building she would sound the alarm and sign their death warrants.  But if he killed her he would be crossing a line he might never come back from.  When he had killed Garret Jacob Hobbs it had been a man he hadn’t known and it had been in self-defense.  Even so, he had been plagued by nightmares for months.  He knew Bev; plus she was unconscious and helpless right now.  This wouldn’t be self-defense, this would be cold-blooded murder.  Was he really ready to cross that line?  He sighed in frustration as he put the beaker neck on the floor and lifted her eyelid. She was out cold but he would need to work fast. 

He stood up and went back over to the bassinette and lay Hunter gently on the floor, then started to reach for the wires to pull them off his daughter’s body when it occurred to him the machines the wires were connected to might set off an alarm, so he went and shut them all down.  Then he hastily pulled all the wires off his daughter and picked her up and held her close for the very first time, burying his face in her neck and inhaling her baby scent.  “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn’t know,” he whispered into her neck. 

When his daughter started fussing weakly and he saw how pale she really was, he walked back over to Bev and dipped his pinky finger into the blood coming from her temple and put the finger into his daughter’s mouth.  She started sucking immediately, dropping her little fangs, but Will kept his finger between them.  He dipped his finger twice more in Bev’s blood, keeping as eye on the door as he did so, and fed his daughter.  He figured that would hold her until he could find the time to nurse her.  Lord only knew when they had fed her last. 

He laid his daughter back in the bassinette, and using the wires he had pulled off her he tied Bev’s hands behind her back and secured her feet.  He then drug her over to a heating vent that was in the floor and ran a length of wire through the grates of the vent and through the bonds tying her hands together so that she couldn’t move from that spot.  He gagged her with a piece of his t-shirt and another length of wire. 

He walked over and opened the door and turned off the lights, picked Hunter up off the floor, got his daughter out of the bassinette, and left, closing the door behind him with his foot.  He moved quickly, feeling like every minute he spent in this building was another minute his children were in danger.  He went back up to his room and placed both babies in the crib.  He could barely stand to part from his daughter now thinking about how she had spent the first month-and-a-half of her life in that room being poked and prodded and experimented on, but he needed to go to Bev’s room and find the keys to her vehicle.  Due to the gas shortage only the hunters had their own vehicles, so he would have to take hers.  However, he did have a gun, and he got the gun out of a drawer and checked the load.  Lord help anyone who got in his way right now.

He snuck next door to her room and thankfully found the door unlocked, and found the keys in her purse quickly and went back to his room.  He quickly stuffed a bag with some diapers and baby clothes.  He had a backpack-style baby carrier and he put Hunter into it now and pulled the backpack on.  He picked up the baby bag and his daughter and covered her with a blanket.  He hid the gun he was holding under the blanket.  He wouldn’t use it unless someone tried to stop him.  He moved through the hallways quickly until he reached the front door.  There were thankfully no guards posted on the door but there was a security system in place; however, he knew the code to disarm it and he punched the code in quickly. 

He flew out the door looking frequently behind him until he reached Bev’s car, which was a sturdy 4x4.  Bev had actually found a car seat for Hunter, so he opened the back door and put his son in it and fastened him in, the little overhead light in the car making him feel like he was standing in a big spotlight.  He would have to put his daughter on the floor of the front seat on a blanket.  He situated her and got in the driver’s side and started the car and pulled out with the headlights still off.  He hadn’t heard any cries or alarms, so Bev hadn’t been discovered yet.  With any luck she wouldn’t be discovered for a few hours.  He pulled onto the street and drove off, turning the lights on when he was a couple of blocks away.  He realized then how badly he was shaking and tried to calm down. 

As he drove on, looking down at his daughter and then glancing in the rearview mirror at his son, he acknowledged how vulnerable he was, a lone omega with two babies.  After weighing the pros and cons he knew what he had to do.  There was only one place he could go where they’d be safe.  There was only one other person in the world who would feel the same as he did and die before they would let anyone or anything hurt his children.  He had to go back to Baltimore and find Hannibal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left to find out how it all ends. Join me Monday for the exciting conclusion of “V”.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the exciting conclusion of “V”.

It was only an hour-and-twenty minute drive to Baltimore, but Will knew the hard part was going to be actually finding Hannibal once he got there as he had no idea where to look.  As he approached Baltimore’s city limits the sun was starting to rise and he pulled the car over and watched his daughter for any ill effects.  He gave a sigh of relief when there were none.  Both babies were sleeping peacefully for the time being.  He entered Baltimore easily and unchallenged.  He knew there were gaps since Dolarhyde’s demise as he had been able to get regular food shipments through to the city. 

As he drove slowly through the streets it was just as deserted as he remembered, if not more so.  If he could just find some of Hannibal’s Renfields they would get word to him, but considering he had no idea where Hannibal was currently living, or even if he was still in the city, this didn’t seem likely.  For lack of a better idea he drove slowly through a couple of high-end neighborhoods.  In one neighborhood he spotted a couple walking together down the sidewalk and pulled over and rolled his window down and called out to them, but they looked panicked and ran away.  He remembered then that typically only slavers would be driving around in the daytime.  He felt a wave of despair.  He was all alone with two baby V’s and he wouldn’t feel safe until he was back with Hannibal.  He had no other choice; he would have to wait until it was dark and hope that Hannibal found him. 

He found a sunny place to park and stayed locked inside the car.  He breastfed both babies and was bitten by two sets of tiny teeth.  Will could already see that his daughter’s color had improved remarkably.  She was a stunning little omega.  He held her most of the day just touching her and trying to think of a name for her.  He came up with and discarded many names.  When it came down to it, there was really only one name that that seemed to suit her. 

He dozed on and off, and then finally saw the sun sinking behind the horizon.  When it was fully dark he cautiously got out of the car with his gun in hand waiting for someone, anyone to catch his scent and come inquiring.  His plan was to hang around a half hour, and if no one came inquiring he would drive to a different location and do the same thing.  Hopefully at some point he would end up in Hannibal’s territory and Hannibal or one of his Renfields would find him.  If another vampire came and tried to take him, he’d go for a head shot.  He only had six bullets though. 

He paced nervously in front of the car wondering what he would do if he couldn’t find Hannibal.  He had no food, no place to live.  Even if he found a place to live he’d have to go out on food hunts, and he couldn’t do that with two babies.  He’d have to leave them home alone, unprotected, and that was simply unthinkable.   

Will stopped pacing when he spotted a shadow moving.  Someone was out there.  He aimed the gun at the shadow and scented the air and got the impression of a beta, which was good.  The shadow moved forward and he saw it was a woman.  “Hello," he said. "I’m looking for …”

She moved faster than he would have thought possible, slamming him up against his car holding both his wrists tightly, twisting the one until he dropped the gun, and then sank her fangs into his neck.  Through the pain he felt the ruffling in the back of his head and then his mind was flooded with the pleasure the V was feeling at feeding off him.  He relaxed his body and rode it out until she was done, removing her fangs and licking the area.  Will felt weak and dizzy now.  He hadn’t eaten all day and now he was down a couple pints of blood.  The female V started to walk away and Will called out to her.  “Wait.  I’m looking for Hannibal Lecter.  Do you know where his territory is?” he asked. 

The beta turned around and looked at him with an amused look on her face and said, “Why on earth would you want to seek him out?  If you’re looking for a protector you can come with me,” she added. 

“I really need to find Hannibal,” he said. 

She just shrugged and said, “Haven’t heard a peep about him for months now.  Don’t even know if he’s still in Baltimore.  My offer still stands.” 

Will just shook his head, feeling despondent.  Shit, now what?  He wouldn’t be able to survive another vampire attack like that one.  He was hungry, dizzy, and the babies would need to be fed soon.  This had clearly been a bad idea.  It was time for plan B.  Wolf Trap had always been his sanctuary.  He would take the babies out there.  If the electricity was still on he would have fish and deer meat in the freezer in the barn, and if the electricity was out he’d go fishing right away.  He was just wondering how much gas was left in Bev’s car when he spotted a car approaching a couple blocks away.  His heart started pounding. Maybe she was wrong.  Maybe someone had contacted Hannibal and Hannibal was in that car.  He quickly found his gun where it had dropped and felt his adrenaline kicking up a notch as he waited.  _Please be Hannibal_ , he thought.  _Please be Hannibal._  

The car stopped about a half block from him, its headlights preventing Will from seeing who was in the front seat.  But since Will knew that slavers also drove cars, he didn’t move.  Finally when no one got out of the car Will decided to take a chance and yelled out, “Hannibal?”  The doors on both sides of the car opened then and Will saw two figures getting out, but neither was Hannibal. 

“No, Will, it’s us,” said Brian Zeller, and Will saw it was Jimmy Price getting out of the passenger side. 

“Is Hannibal here with you?” Brian asked looking around. 

“No.  Why are you here?  How did you find me?” Will asked, feeling his panic growing.    

“We found you because all the vehicles on the compound had tracking devices on them from before the virus and they still work.  And I think you know why we’re here.  You hurt Bev pretty bad, Will.  But we wanted to wait till dark to confront you because we were hoping that Hannibal would be here too so that we could take him down as well,” Brian said looking disappointed. 

“You all took my baby without my knowledge and used her as a goddamn science project, Brian!  And you were going to kill her!  In what universe should I have been okay with that?!” Will yelled out, pointing the gun at him now.  Then he saw a car and a van pull behind Brian’s car and realized that they had brought reinforcements.  Will’s heart dropped.  He probably could have taken Brian and Jimmy, but he couldn’t take them and the people in the other two vehicles as well.   

“Will, we’ll talk about this back at headquarters,” Brian said.  “Come on, we’ll work something out.  Just come back with us.” 

 _Bullshit._   Will was feeling trapped.  They would kill him for what he did to Bev, and experiment on his babies and then kill them. 

Will saw at least ten figures getting out of the two vehicles that had pulled up behind Brian and Jimmy’s car.  He was seriously outnumbered now. 

“It doesn’t have to end like this, Will,” Brian said.  “You’re human and an omega and we’ll find a nice _human_ alpha for you and you’ll have nice _human_ babies to love.  We need to build up the human population, so we don’t want to kill you if we don’t have to.” 

So, that’s why they hadn’t killed him already, Will thought bitterly.  He had wondered.  They wanted to use him as a human breeding machine. 

It didn’t look like help was coming so maybe he could bargain for the lives of his babies.  “I’ll do anything you want, Brian, but, please, just let me keep both my children,” he begged. 

Will watched as Brian seemed to consider this.  “You’ll bond with the alpha we choose for you?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ll stay off your suppressants and bear children?” 

“Yes,” Will ground out, feeling trapped and desperate.  “Just let me keep them.” 

Brian started walking slowly toward Will, and the others behind him started moving forward as well. 

Will started walking forward as well but kept his gun pointed at Brian as Brian hadn’t given him an answer yet, but if bullets started flying he didn’t want to be anywhere near the car and his babies.  “Just let me keep my children, Brian,” he said again.  “I’ll do whatever you want.” 

Will was grabbed suddenly from behind, a pair of strong arms banding around him, pinning his arms to his sides.  Will realized that Brian had just been distracting him while someone snuck up behind him and disabled him.  Will’s gun was pointed at the ground now.  He angled it behind him and squeezed off a shot, hoping to shoot whoever it was in the leg and he heard cursing behind him but knew he had missed.  Then one of the others ran up and wrenched the gun out of his hand. 

Brian stood in front of him now shaking his head.  “You always were a pain in the ass, Graham.  I never did like you.  Jack fawned all over you because of that empathy thing you’ve got, and now everybody wants to fawn over you because you’re an omega.  Well things are going to change right now.” 

“Brian, just let my babies live with me and I’ll do what you want,” Will tried again.    

“You’re going to do what I want anyway.  You’re going to be bonded and start having babies for the human side.”  Brian paused a few seconds and then said, “There was a camera in the room where your little vampire spawn was and we watched it to see what happened to Bev, so we know that Hunter is a V as well.  Tell me, Will, did you use to watch nature programs before the whole V virus thing happened?” 

Will looked at Brian in confusion at the change of subject and said, “Sometimes.” 

“When a lion takes over a new territory, do you know why it is he kills all the little cubs?  No?  It’s because they’re not biologically related to them and they don't not want to spend energy ensuring that another lions' genes will be passed on.  They can't be stepfathers.  Lionesses also will not be receptive to mating while they’re nursing, so killing the cubs ensures the new male lion gets to procreate more quickly,” Brian said. 

Will was visibly shaking now.  “Brian, please don’t do this,” Will begged. 

“You’re going to be bonded and it’s going to happen right now,” Brian said, signaling somebody.   

Will watched in horror as Tank came strutting toward him. 

“Tank here is going to bond with you; then he’s hopefully going to keep you barefoot and pregnant and out of my sight.  Get on with it,” Brian said to the man while turning and walking away. 

“My pleasure,” Tank said looking at Will with a smug grin on his face. 

The soldier who was holding onto Will moved to the side and grabbed one of his arms, and another soldier moved to grab the other arm.  Will watched Tank walk behind him with a pleased look on his face.  Will felt like he was in a nightmare.  His babies were going to be killed and he was going to be forced into a bond with a sadistic alpha that he couldn’t stand.  He struggled but the two soldiers were holding onto him tightly.  He was trapped. 

In desperation Will did something then that he had never, ever done in his entire life; he threw back his head and let out a long, high keening omegian cry that echoed off the buildings. 

A hand came from behind him and clamped down hard over his mouth.  Then he felt an arm snake around his middle and pull him back hard against a body that was already highly aroused.  “Nobody’s coming to rescue you.  You’re mine now, bitch, till death do us part” he heard whispered in his ear.  The hand not covering his mouth came up and ripped the shirt off his right shoulder; then slid down Will’s chest past his stomach to his crotch.  Tank cupped him and started massaging him as his wet mouth started sliding over his neck and shoulder looking for a nice meaty place to bite. 

“Bite him good and deep,” he heard Brian shout out. 

Will had never felt more frightened and angry and mortified in his life.  He felt tears slipping down his face as he realized he’d failed his babies.  And he also regretted now that Hannibal had never even gotten the chance to lay eyes on them. 

Tank seemed to be lavishing his attention on one spot now and Will braced himself for the feel of teeth.  It’s funny, but he realized then that the good thing about being bitten by Hannibal was it hadn’t caused a bond.  He could be bitten by a V and still maintain his independence and free will.  There were definite advantages to being with a vampire, he thought.  How ironic. 

Tank seemed to be purposely drawing this out, to Will’s deep humiliation.  Not only was his hand still massaging his crotch while he slobbered on his neck and shoulder, but he was also grinding himself against his ass.  “Did you know your friends promised you to the alpha who killed the most vampires?” he whispered.  “Yeah, that’s right.  They said you needed to bond with one of the alphas on the compound, so they promised to talk up whichever one of us killed the most V’s.  But you still turned your nose up at me.  Trust me when I say you won’t be able to walk for a week by the time I’m done with you, you little vampire whore,” Tank said, grinding up hard against Will’s ass. 

Will closed his eyes, wishing he were dead.  It wouldn’t be easy but he’d find a way to take his own life and be with his babies again.  He could not, would not live with this alpha or these people.  Despite being an omega he had always made his own way, chosen his own destiny his entire life, and that wasn’t going to change now just because of a forced bond.  He closed his eyes and tuned everyone and everything out and waited for the inevitable. 

Suddenly Will was turned loose.  He came back to himself and heard shots being fired and opened his eyes and saw they were being attacked on all sides by a large group.  Tank and the soldiers holding him had joined the fray. 

Will stood there a few seconds looking around in total shock, but then he spotted Brian heading for the car where his babies were.  _Over my dead body_ , he thought ablaze in anger.  He felt a moment of panic as he realized he didn’t have his gun any longer, or any other kind of weapon.  But he did have one weapon at his disposal that he rarely used, and he would use it now.  He looked around the battle looking for something specific, and then Will rejoiced as his eyes found Hannibal Lecter as he was ripping out someone’s throat.  That’s exactly what he needed now.  Will closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing … fwum … fwum … then opened his eyes and spun around and ran at Brian.  He hadn’t been able to kill Bev, but Brian was another matter entirely. 

Will closed the gap quickly and jumped on Brian’s back just as he was opening the back door of the 4x4.  _I’ll show you how to bite deep, you bastard_ , he thought as he sank his teeth into Brian’s neck.  He knew just where to bite and how to rip for maximum damage.  As his teeth sank into Brian’s flesh he savored the warm blood that flooded into his mouth and delighted at the screams that came out of Brian’s mouth as he ripped a chunk of Brian’s throat out, just as he had watched Hannibal do to Francis Dolarhyde.  Brian dropped to the ground, his hands on his throat trying to stem the bleeding, but he was already dead, he just didn’t know it yet. 

Will looked around calmly with blood dripping from his mouth and saw that the fighting was winding down.  Jimmy and most of the others were all on the ground dead.  But then Will spotted Hannibal and saw to his dismay that somehow Tank had gotten the upper hand on him and was behind him with his arm wrapped around Hannibal’s throat cutting off his air.  Even though vampires are stronger than humans, Tank was no ordinary human.  He stood a half a head taller than Hannibal, outweighed him by quite a bit, and looked like a friggin’ NFL linebacker.  He had also bragged to Will that he lifted weights frequently and could bench press an impressive amount. 

Hannibal actually looked to be in trouble.  His Renfields were all standing back looking confused as to whether they should intervene or not, but when Will saw Tank lift his foot up and slide his free hand down and pull a dagger out of his boot, he didn’t hesitate.  Tank was not going to live to see the dawn, not if Will Graham had anything to do with it.      

Will ran right for them, but he wasn’t quick enough.  As Hannibal was clawing at the arm wrapped vise-like around his throat, Tank drove the dagger into his side just as Will jumped, landing on Tank’s back and once again going for the throat.  But Tank had stumbled forward with the impact and Will teeth missed the jugular.  Tank released Hannibal to see what this mystery creature was clinging to his back and trying to get to his throat as Hannibal dropped to his knees.   Tank grabbed one of Will’s arms, which was wrapped around him holding on for dear life, and Tank nearly ripped his arm out of its socket as he pulled Will off him and threw him on the ground.  Will was on his back now starring up at Tank towering above him. Tank’s expression was murderous.  “You little omega bitch!  I’m an alpha!” he yelled.  “Did you really think a little nothing like you could defeat me?  There’s only one thing omegas are good for, and that’s spreading their legs for alphas.  You’re on your back in front of me just like you should be,” he raged.    

“Maybe so,” Will said, looking at him with an equal amount of murder in his own eyes, “but at least I’m going to live to see the dawn.” 

Will’s little diversion had given Hannibal Lecter enough time to pull the dagger out of his side, and he was standing behind Tank now, teeth poised.  Tank realized a second too late what Will’s meaning was as Hannibal jumped on his back and drove his fangs into the side of Tank’s throat. 

Will picked up Tank’s dagger, which Hannibal had dropped, and stood in front of him and drove the dagger into his kidney.  “That’s for constantly coming onto me and being lewd!” he yelled as he pulled the dagger out and stabbed again, going for the liver.  “That’s for trying to bond with me when I didn’t want it!”  (Stab)  “And that’s for touching my baby, you pig!”  (Stab-stab) 

Tank’s body dropped to the ground as Hannibal released him, apparently done with him.  Will and Hannibal looked at each other then, both covered with blood, both with blood dripping from their mouths.  Will realized that in a strange way they must look like mirror images of each other right now. 

Will remembered something he had learned back in college, one of Newton’s laws.  It states, _forces that are equal in size but opposite in direction are called balanced forces_.  That’s kind of the way he had always felt about Hannibal.  They were so opposite in every aspect of their lives, but somehow he felt like they were a counterbalance to each other.   Whatever had happened between them in the past, Hannibal had come to him when he needed him most and saved him.    

Hannibal hadn’t moved and was just looking at Will stonily, but Will thought he also saw a touch of admiration as well.  Finally Hannibal said, “Why is it every time I see you some alpha has his mouth on your neck?”  Will just blushed, not knowing what to say to that.  “So, Will, now that I’ve come to your aid, are you going to up and vanish yet again?” and Will heard the bitter edge to his voice. 

Will turned around and walked back toward the car, wiping his mouth quickly with his forearm, and opened the back door of the car and unbuckled Hunter from the car seat and picked him up.  He then opened the front door and picked up his daughter.  He walked slowly back toward Hannibal watching Hannibal’s look of surprise as his eyes flit between the babies.  Will stopped a foot away from him and looked up at him trying to convey all the gratitude he felt and said, “Thank you for coming to our rescue, Hannibal.”  Then he closed the distance so that he and both babies were snuggled against Hannibal’s chest.  He felt Hannibal hesitate only briefly before enclosing them all in his arms.  Will closed his eyes, feeling like a giant weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. 

When Will stepped back he said, “Hannibal, I’d like to introduce you to your son, Hunter Maximillian,” he said nodding toward his son, “and this is your daughter, Hannah Belle.” 

Hannibal looked between the two babies and then took Hannah from Will. 

“You named her Hannah?” 

“How could I not?  She’s the spitting image of her father.” 

“She’s the spitting image of Mischa,” Will heard him say, and Hannibal suddenly looked vulnerable. 

“Who’s Mischa?” Will asked softly. 

Hannibal smiled sadly and shook his head and said, “That’s a conversation for another day.” 

Hannibal put his face to the baby’s neck and inhaled her sweet baby scent.  “An omega.”    

“Yes.  And a vampire, as you can see,” Will said smiling.  Hannah was gumming Hannibal’s cheek attempting to suck the blood off his face. 

“An omega vampire?” Hannibal said, looking at Will with surprise. 

Will nodded.  “And your son is also a vampire,” he said trading Hannah for the boy. 

“An alpha,” Hannibal said proudly, also scenting him.  “And he’s the spitting image of you.  So, Will,” Hannibal said, “what happened here?  I thought these people were your friends.” 

“That’s also a conversation for another day,” Will said, looking up at Hannibal with pain-filled eyes.  “I’m just glad you showed up when you did.  How did you get here so fast?” 

“In truth, even before I heard you call out I thought I felt you calling me in my head, and then I felt strangely drawn to this spot.” 

“Well I think you’ll soon discover that our children have some rather interesting and unique abilities.  Not only are they vampires who can tolerate sunlight, but they seem to have a sort of telepathic ability that connects them to each other, and it seems they can reach out to others as well.” 

“Extraordinary,” he said, looking at them proudly.  “If they’re this strong at this age I can only imagine how strong they’ll be when they’re grown,” he marveled.   

“All they need is a loving home and parents who will teach them and protect them.  That is, if you’ll have us,” Will said, looking up at Hannibal tentatively.   

After a few long, drawn-out seconds Hannibal sighed and said, “It’s all I’ve dreamed of for the past two years, Will.” 

Will smiled then and noticed Abigail standing behind Hannibal hesitating.  “Abigail, come meet your new brother and sister,” Will said.  

Abigail came forward looking between Will and Hannibal smiling.  “Are we finally going to be family?” she asked, coming up and stroking Hunter’s cheek. 

“Yes,” Will said looking up at Hannibal, “I think I’m finally ready to settle down.” 

 

As Hannibal drove them all home Will thought about the last two years.  He had thought he had known who the monsters were, but as it turned out friends can turn out to be monsters, and monsters can turn out to be lovers and fathers.  The virus had split one species into two and each side had done what they thought they needed to do to survive.  Life wasn’t always a straight easy path; there were many bumps and turns and obstacles along the way.  The last two years had been hard.  He had been hungry, lonely, frightened, hunted, attacked, and betrayed, but he had somehow survived.  And two years ago if someone had told him he’d end up being the partner of the biggest, baddest alpha vampire in Baltimore and have two beautiful, amazing hybrid vampire children, and a human stepdaughter, he would have said they were crazy.  Yet here he was.  He strongly suspected that this was going to be the model for the new 21st century family.  Both sides were going to need to learn to get along or neither would survive. 

Looking at Hannibal, then at Abigail, who was in the back seat holding Hunter, and then down at Hannah cradled in his arms, Will felt peace wash over him.  There was just one more thing. 

“Hannibal, do you think we could move somewhere near some woods with a stream nearby?  I would love to teach Abigail how to fish, and someday teach our children as well since they can go out in the sun.” 

“I’m sure I can locate something that will satisfy both our needs,” Hannibal said smiling as he looked over at Will and down at his daughter, who Will could see he was already head-over-heels in love with. 

 _Hmm,_ Will thought, _this could prove to be advantageous._   “And maybe find a couple of dogs while we’re at it.  They’ll be good protection for the children while you’re sleeping the day away,” he added with a shrewd smile on his face. 

Will started laughing at the incredulous look Hannibal gave him, and then Abagail started giggling in the back seat.  He couldn’t remember laughing at all in the last two years.  It felt really good.  He suddenly felt a ruffling in the back of his head and resisted the urge to block it. 

 _You’re being rude now, William_ , the voice said, but without any heat. 

 _Oh, so it’s going to be like that,_ Will thought.  Will then pictured himself in the middle of Hannibal’s bed naked on his hands and knees with his ass in the air looking at Hannibal and thought, _Well then, maybe I need to be spanked_. 

Will felt Hannibal immediately flee his head and heard him make a strained, choking sound.  _That’ll teach him not to go poking around in my head_ , Will thought smiling. 

“It’s alright, Hannibal,” Will said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.  “We can talk about it later… when we’re alone,” he added while looking over at him with a devilish grin. 

Will put his head back against the seat and looked down at his sleeping daughter and sighed contentedly knowing that he was finally, _finally_ where he belonged.  

 

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends the story of “V”. Thanks to everyone for following along and for your comments and kudos. This has been my most popular story to date. I also know some of you checked out my other stories as well, and that was extremely flattering. If you enjoyed this story but haven’t left kudos or comments yet, it’s not too late to show me some love. This is EvilAdmin, out.


End file.
